Vidas Peligrosas
by Andyta Loupy
Summary: Despues de quitarle la carta a Nayeli Lily a vuelto a perderla...¿qué harán para consegir quitarsela a ...Snape?rnCap.8!
1. Tormenta y vuelta a Hogwarts

_**Este es el primer FF que hago...al menos él primero que me tomo en serio y aún no tengo mucha experiencia así que espero que os guste y dejéis review aunque sea para quejaros de lo mal que escribo. **_

**Capitulo uno.**_ Tormenta _

La lluvia azotaba los cristales de la casa de Lily que miró por la ventana melancólicamente.

Empezaba un nuevo curso, y por lo visto, no con muy buen tiempo.

En realidad le encantaban las tormentas. ¿Cuántas noches se habría dormido sosegada por el rugir de las tormentas?

¿O cuantas veces se habría apoyado en una especie de escalón que tenia su ventanal con una manta y se había quedado allí, observando la lluvia asta que el sueño le vencía y se dormía plácidamente junto al ventanal?

Ahí... aún así las tormentas no le gustaban para empezar un curso...al menos ahora que estaba en Hogwarts. Antes daba cualquier cosa por empezar un curso son una tormenta o al día siguiente a que hubiese llovido.

Sonrió sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Derrepente una voz femenina le llevó por la puerta entreabierta de su habitación, a la par que sonaba una melodía procedente de su escritorio y que identificó como la del móvil que le habían regalado cuando tenía trece años.

Se levantó y la manta con la que se tapaba resbaló por sus piernas asta el suelo, en ese mismo instante en que tocaba el suelo Lily escuchó un golpe en la ventana.

Se volteó para ver a una lechuza blanca dando golpecitos en el cristal intentando que Lily le abriera la ventana.

Lily reconoció enseguida la lechuza, ¿cuántas veces ese verano había recibido una carta que llevaba esa lechuza? Como una a la semana.

-¿Nunca se cansará?- se preguntó suspirando.

Lily estaba por voltearse pero tenia que reconocer que la lechuza no tenía la culpa de tener un amo tan imbécil y tan sumamente pesado que no era capaz de captar la simple indirecta de "Olvídame".

Por lo que le abrió la ventana.

La lechuza se posó en su hombro y Lily le quitó la carta de la pata.

-Asta tú, as entendido que el hecho de que se pase la vida escribiéndome cartas no va a hacer que me enamore de él ¿verdad?- le dijo a la lechuza mientras esta le lanzaba una mirada de comprensión y le daba un amistoso picotazo en la mano.

Derrepente se escuchó un trueno.

Lily se estremeció y miró por la ventana.

-Mejor que no salgas. Mañana te devolveré a tu dueño, lo tengo que ver de todas formas.- suspiró- Para pura desgracia mía, claro.

Derrepente volvió a escuchar una voz que la llamaba y una melodía.

-¡Ahg! No puedo hacer tantas cosas a la vez.- exclamó enfadada.

Cogió el móvil. Un mensaje...de Naydelin.

Sonrió. Naydelin Haduen era una chica de la misma edad de Lily, cuyos padres también era muggles.. Estaba en Ravenclaw y tenía muy buen humor en su mayoría de días, claro que si querías enfadarla lo lograrías fácilmente, ella era así.

_Hola Lily k haces?_

_Yo toi mu triste por que mi madre pasa de mi y asta dentro de 15 dias no la vere PUES MEJOR. _

_En cuanto podamos tu y yo nos iremos de casa como hizo él ¿verdad?_

_Nos vemos en el ánden!!_

Lily hizo una mueca. No le gustaba nada que Naydelin sufriera tanto, cosa que pasaba desde que su madre se había vuelto a casar y apenas la echaba cuenta.

Aparte el echo de que su amiga se pasase todo el bendito día nombrándolo a él, ósea a Black. (N/A: Lo pongo x si alguien no pilla que fue el quien se fue de casa)

¡Dios, como odiaba que hablara de él!

Le dio un toque para demostrarle que había recibido su mensaje y bajó rápidamente.

Su madre le miró cuando entró deslizándose en la cocina debido a la cera para el suelo que su madre utilizaba.

-¿Vas a comer?- le preguntó su madre cuando Lily frenó junto a ella.

-Oh... hace una linda noche de tormenta, ¿puedo...- comenzó Lily.

-...comer en mi cuarto?- Lily sonrió.- Claro que sí, Ya sabes, después lo recoges todo y arregla tu baúl, mañana tu padre te llevará a la estación ¿vale?

Lily sonrió y con un movimiento de su ,siempre a mano, varita, hizo aparecer la comida en su cuarto.

ï**_La distancia no es cuando nos separamos, es si no volvemosï_**

El sol otoñal daba un ambiente templado a la gran ciudad de Londres.

Como cada uno de septiembre desde las 8 de la mañana, hora en la que habría la estación (N/A: Me lo acabo de inventar) docenas de personas entraban, montaban y bajaban de sus respectivos trenes...personas normales... o al menos, una parte de ellas pues en el andén 9 y ¾ los cientos de estudiantes del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería esperaban que el Expreso de Hogwarts saliese directo a su colegio en el norte del país.

Lily bostezó al entrar en el andén pero enseguida se puso a buscar con la mirada a Naydelin, le quería ver...estar con ella... sin embargo a los únicos conocidos que vio fueron, para su pobre desgracia, los marauders.

Lily abrió la jaula de su pequeña lechuza. La jaula era demasiado grande para ella así que había metido a la otra lechuza allí.

Cuando la lechuza tocó el hombro de su dueño haciendo que se sobresaltara, este se volvió buscando a Lily...

-Joder...-murmuró al volver a entender que, como todos los años, no iba a empezar con buen pié.

-Quizás deberías hablar con ella.- le comentó Remus buscando algo en su bolsillo.

-¿Nunca lo e intentado?- le preguntó sarcástico.

-Hablar, James...no acosar...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Venga, James! No digas que con ella hablas...por que no hablas...lo único que le dices es que salga contigo y de un modo muy arrogante cuando sabes perfectamente que mientras más arrogante seas, peor le vas a caer, algunas veces pareces idiota.- Remus terminó de hablar y se metió un trozo de chocolate en la boca.

James, Sirius y Peter le miraron.

-¿Qué as dicho?- le preguntó James haciendo un gesto.

-¿Cómo que qué he dicho?- le preguntó tragándose el chocolate.- Lo que as oído.

-Esa es la cuestión...que lo as dicho tan rápido que no se a oído.- le comunicó Sirius alzando una ceja.

Remus miró a sus amigos...

-Olvidadlo.

El expreso de Hogwarts silbó dando a entender que era hora de montar en é. Lily seguía buscando a Naydelin y temiendo Ya que su amiga no hubiese vuelto al colegio tal y como su madre pretendía desde que se separó de su padre puesto que era, como la hermana de Lily, una muggle con una mentalidad bastante medieval respecto a la magia.

Con esta idea se montó en el expreso y chocó con alguien que ya llevaba puesta la túnica de Hogwarts.

-¡Hola Lily!

...............................................

Continuará...

_**(Dedicado a LaPeyeMalfoy, Laurana-Malfoy-Rin y RsMoony por ser mis autores preferidos(Y por que La-Peye me dijo como podía publicar las historias ).)**_

_Vale... quedó bastante mal... la verdad es que ni a leído la carta de James... xDDDDDDDDD mas que nada por que se me a olvidado ponerla . _

_Bueno espero que dejen review aunque sea con unos cuantos insultos... _


	2. Vuelta a la rutina?

_**Kgs: **Que bueno que te gustó! Me alegré mucho cuando leí tu FF. Es cierto que tenía algo de miedo de que no gustara, como cualquiera. Espero que te guste este cap. me a costado algo más hacerlo con tantos deberes. Muchas gracias y espero ansiosa tu review._

_**Les luthiers: **Gracias por el review aquí tienes la continuación. Espero que te guste._

_**Laurana-Malfoy-Rin: **Hola!!! Que bien que te gustó me alegré mucho al ver tu review por que tus historias me encantan. La verdad es que acertaste en todo: James acosador, Sirius mujeriego (no se puede cambiar la realidad), Remus lindisimo (y más lindo saldrá) y...bueno... Peter ya apareció. Respecto a lo que me dijiste de los nombres... normalmente los miro en un santoral en Internet como es el caso de Ariadna (Ariad) y Nayeli (Ya sabrás quienes son), otras veces cojo nombres que me gusten como María y otras veces le pregunto a mis amigas, como Naydelin y los apellidos pues en titulo de libros o cosas así junto varias sílabas de cada palabra asta que me sale un apellido lindo. - Yo me reí mucho cuando vi lo de "Que mona eres!!". Bueno aquí tienes la continuación. Espero que te guste mucho. Asta pronto y espero tu review wapa!_

_**RsMoony: **Sí, tú mi autora preferida, junto a Laurana y LaPeye. Gracias por el consejo, cuidaré la ortografía. Bueno, Ya veras cuando lleguen y lean la carta (recalco lo de LEAN) hice esa parte y creo que quedó bien, solo tengo que subirla pronto. Acostúmbrate a que te digan que eres autora preferida por que no se como no te lo han dicho, me encantan tus historias. Espero que te guste la continuación. Un beso!!_

**Capitulo dos.**_ Vuelta a la rutina...?_

...

Lily levantó levemente la cabeza.

-¡Nay!¿, ¿Qué tal?, ¿viste a Naydelin?.- Lily observó a su amiga la cual quedó inmóvil unos segundos y luego negó levemente con la cabeza.

Nayeli Trevege era la única Slytherin que sentía cierta simpatía hacía Lily y Naydelin y no lo disimulaba (N/A: Q? De sueños también se vive).

Tenía la misma edad que Lily, castaño y los ojos fríos y de un color demasiado oscuro.

Lily no recordaba haberle visto sonreír ni una sola vez en su presencia y apenas sabía como era la voz de la chica pues se la pasaba callada y apenas decía palabra a menos que le preguntaran los profesores o sus compañeros de casa le hablasen.

-Quizás está con María o con Ariadna.- susurró con voz fría.

-¡Claro! Como María le aprecia tanto.- Nayeli alzó una ceja dando a entender que no le agradaba el sarcasmo de su amiga.- No de veras, me preocupa mucho.

-Haduen es mayorcita para cuidarse sola, Lily.- dijo cortante Nayeli sacudiéndose la túnica.- Y ahora te aconsejo que vayas al primer vagón a la reunión de prefectos si no quieres que te quiten la insignia y que Lestrange te lo reproche.- levantó la vista y clavó sus oscuros ojos en Lily.- Este año no dejará pasar ni una.

Lily sonrió.

-Solo búscame a Naydelin.

Nayeli asintió y Lily se fue rumbo al primer vagón del tren.

Lily iba caminando mientras miraba los compartimentos y pensaba en diferentes cosas: Naydelin, la vuelta a Hogwarts, hace la guardia con prefectos de distintas casas, en...

-¡Eh,Evans!

...en que Potter ya tardaba mucho en aparecer.

Lily siguió andando maldiciendo su suerte y sin perder el ritmo acelerado que llevaba.

-¡Eh, Evans!

-Te repites, Potter.- le susurró con frialdad.

-¡Espera!- James miró hacia atrás y luego volvió a mirar hacia delante.- Wowowo...

-¿No deberías dejarle en paz por algún tiempo?- preguntó una voz tras él.

El moreno se volteó.

-Creo que te estaban buscando, Haduen.- le dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-No hablábamos de eso.- le espetó con tranquilidad Naydelin Haduen mientras sus negros ojos se ponían en blanco ayudando a que pareciera recién salida de ultratumba por su vestimenta muggle negra y su maquillaje negro.- Hablábamos de Lily.

-Exactamente es ella quien te busca.

...

-¿Sabes qué, Nay?

Nayeli acababa de entrar en el compartimento donde había dejado a María y Ariad y frunció levemente el entrecejo al ver que ya no estaban solas.

-Supongo que habrá algo que no sepa y debería saber ¿no, pelmazo?- sugirió fríamente.

Sirius le miró con furia.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó acercándose tanto a ella que podía ver una chispita de alegría en los ojos de la chica al ver su enfado.

-Pelmazo.- contestó sin alterarse lo más mínimo y sonriendo malévolamente.

Nayeli le puso una mano en el hombro y le apartó. Pasó junto a él y se sentó con Ariad que intentaba mantener la risa.

María estaba de pie con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Sirius le miró. Odiaba a esa chica. Slytherin sí, pero la odiaba por algo más. Quizás por que normalmente las chicas de Slytherin nunca se metían con él, solo reían las gracias a los chicos, si es que ellos lograban decir un insulto aceptable, cosa que la mayoría no lograba, mientras que Nayeli Trevege tenía el semblante tranquilo y frío mientras los de su propia casa insultaban a los Merodeadores y solo sonreía si era ella, o en otro caso María, quien se metía con ellos, normalmente solo con Sirius y Peter (N/A: A ese es más efectivo tirarlo de un puente ¬¬). Eso le repateaba.

-Bueno, ¿qué es eso que debería saber?

Sirius volvió a la realidad cuando Nayeli volvió a hablar fríamente.

-¿Eh?- preguntó desconcertado.

Ariad estaba por partirse en dos de la risa.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica con el cabello rubio y ojos verdes vestida con la túnica de Ravenclaw.

-Oh, la que faltaba, Andie Equestes.- susurró Ariad dejando de reír.

Andie Equestes, la tía más sumamente idiota, pesada y pija de todo el planeta (N/A: Inspirada en mi **queridísima** hermana)(N/A: Recalco lo de querídisima.). Era fiel seguidora de James, **SIRIUS** (N/A: Recalco a Sirius) y Remus. (N/A: Peter no se merece ni a una pija...), el gran martirio de Naydelin que no la soportaba por pija e impertinente.

-Mirad, Trevege, Sentences y Adic.- Andie rió y miró a sus amigas, Natasha Tunner y Erika Downnwod.- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

-Intentando que al SR. Octava Maravilla le venga a la memoria, si es que tiene, lo que debía decirme.- explicó Nayeli poniendo un ligero énfasis en las palabras Octava Maravilla, Ya que Andie solía hablar de Sirius con ese nombre.

-¿Quién?- Andie entonces volvió la vista a Sirius que había intentado mantenerse callado y alejado de ella.- Ah, Sirius ¿qué tal?

-De pt madre asta que as venido.- susurró.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó la chica haciendo como que no le había escuchado.

Sirius sonrió tapándole la boca a Peter que había empezado a reírse. Ese gesto hizo que casi se ahogase (N/A: Se lo merece!!!!!!!!) pero Sirius le quitó la mano de la boca a tiempo. (N/A: San Black ¬,¬)

-Qué estoy genial, Equestes.- le contestó tranquilo.

Andie sonrió.

-Bueno, pues genial. Nos veremos en Hogwarts.- salió del compartimento y antes de irse se volvió.- Sirius, ten cuidado con quien te juntas.

Nayeli le clavó sus fríos ojos y la chica le hizo una risa burlona antes de desaparecer del compartimento.

-La odio.

...

**Reunión de prefectos.**

Lestrenge entró en el compartimento dándole a cada prefecto de cada casa una lista con las horas en las que deberían hacer guardia y con qué compañero.

De repente el silencio que reinaba en el compartimento quedó roto por un grito de Bellatrix Black.

-¡¡¡¡¡LESTRANGE!!!!!

Todos, incluido Lestrange, se volvieron hacia Bellatrix.

-¿Algún problema, Bella?- preguntó tranquilo.

-¿¡¡CÓMO QUE ALGUN PROBLEMA!!?- gritó la Slytherin encolerizada.- ¡¡CLARO QUE HAY UN PROBLEMA!!,¿¡¡QUÉ ES ESO DE HACER GUARDIA CON GENTE DE OTRA CASA, LESTRANGE!!?

-Normas del director, Bella.

-¡No pienso hacer guardia con gente de otras casas y menos con una sangre sucia!

Lily le miró con odio. ¿Qué le había hecho ella ahora?

-Oye, Black, para mí tampoco eres la mejor compañera que podría tener ¿sabes?.- le contestó Lily.- Más bien eres la peor.

Antes de que Bellatrix pudiera contestarle, Lestrange le miró con odio.

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué?

-Por tal descaro de la señorita Evans, Lupin.- Lestrange centró su atención en Remus.- Y mejor no replique.

-Por esa sencilla regla, Lestrange, le quitaré cinco puntos a Slytherin por cada sílaba del insulto con el que Black nombró a Evans.- le cortó Lombotton (O como sea no sé escribirlo bien y los libros están muy lejos)

Lestrange y Bellatrix miraron con odio a los tres Gryffindor (N/A: ¿Por qué habré metido a Remus?)

-Bien.- Lestrange rompió el silencio que se había formado.- Ya todos pueden salir de aquí y no se les olvide a NINGUNO cuando deben patrullar por el tren los prefectos de cada casa.

...

Continuará...

_Aquí tenéis el segundo cap. Horroroso pero mi imaginación está liada con tantas cosas: canciones, historias..._

_ Espero que dejen algún review y os doy las gracias a todos los que me los han dejado._

_**(Dedicado a Kgs, Laurana-Malfoy-Rin, Les luthier y RsMoony por los review. Gracias!!) **_


	3. Mala Memoria

_**Me a costado muchisimo escribir esta parte y el doble publicarla Ya que al sumamente-imbecil-estupido-gilipollas-pijo-etc-etc de mi padre no le a dado la real gana de dejar a su hija publicar una historia por que no le a salido de los .....ejem.., ya me entienden. Aparte tengo el animo más que por los suelos XX'**_

**Capitulo tres.**_ Mala memoria._

El viaje no tuvo nada digno de nombrar, salvo el hecho de que Nayeli acabó por meterle una torta a Ariad cuando la chica cantaba la canción de "un elefante..." . Al parecer Nayeli no creía que una tela de araña aguantase a 2.538.218 elefantes. 

Cuando llegaron al destino, María y Ariadna se montaron en un carruaje con Mark Ender y Jhon Mundi.

Nayeli bajó del tren y sintió como alguien se montaba en su espalda al tipo "caballito" y reía feliz.

-¡Nayeli!, ¡Nayeli Trevege!- Nayeli se desprendió de quien estaba sobre ella.

-¡Oh! Katherine Ryan... ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar?

Kate sonrió. Kate estaba en Gryffindor, tenía el cabello negro- azulado y los ojos ámbar.

-¡Hola!

También Naydelin se bajó del tren seguida de James que maldecía su suerte por lo que Kate y Nayeli supusieron que la chica le había seguido durante todo el camino...ella era así...de pesada.

-Hola, Nayde.- saludó Kate con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal?

-De lujo.- le contestó Naydelin llegando a su altura.

Lily bajó del tren. No había tenido ni un solo minuto para buscar a Naydelin así que esperó-rogó-pidió a Dios que Nayeli le hubiese buscado...aunque si lo hubiese hecho le extrañaría mucho.

Apenas bajó vio a Naydelin, Nayeli y Kate y, sonriendo, se acercó a ellas.

-¡Hola, Kate, Nayde!

-Ese saludo ¬¬

--Hola Nay.

Kate se rió y subió a un carruaje seguida de Nayeli, Naydelin y Lily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10 días después...**

-Odio el colegio, odio todo, odio lo que pasa, odio....

-Nos hacemos a la idea de lo que odias, Kate, amor.

Apenas llevaban los 10 días de clase y tenían muchisimo trabajo.

-Eso os paso por dejaros las cosas asta el final.- susurró Nayeli tras ellas.

-¡NAYELI! Eres mi salvación, malditas pociones, ayúdame.- le rogó Kate.

-¿Qué me das?

-O.o ¿no te basta verme humillada rogándote a ti.?- preguntó algo aturdida.

-No, no me basta.- contestó Nayeli mientras Lily y Naydelin daban la vuelta a sus mochilas dejando caer, pergaminos, plumas, libros y tinteros.

Kate se puso a pensar.

-¿10 galeones?, ¿20?- sugirió.

-Con cuatro me conformo.

Nayeli se sentó en el césped.

Kate rebuscó en su mochila el libro de pociones.

-¡Ahg! Le dejé el libro a Stella Maris y aún no me lo ha devuelto.- exclamó.- Estoy perdida.

Lily le tendió su libro de pociones sin levantar la vista de su trabajo de Historia de la Magia.

-Gracias.

Kate abrió el libro y un trozo de pergamino con el sello aún puesto cayó sobre el césped.

-¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó Kate mirándolo.

-Kate algunas veces eres demasiado imbécil, es una carta ¿o no lo ves?- le gritó Nayeli cogiéndola.

Lily rió. La verdad es que algunas veces Kate era algo tonta, o eso o se lo hacía...anda que no diferenciar una carta y eso que suelen tener el sello y ....espera...¿una carta?....¡¡¡UNA CARTA!!!

Lily levantó la cabeza para ver a Nayeli con la carta de James en las manos.

-Dámelo, Nayeli.- le pidió.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mía.- le contestó. No le hacía la más mínima gracia que Nayeli leyese lo que el imbécil ese le hubiese escrito.

Nayeli le miró interrogante y maliciosamente.

-¿Tuya?

-Aja.

-¿No la as leído?

-No.

-¿Es de Potter?

-¿De quien si no?

-¿Puedo leerla?

-No.

Nayeli no le hizo el mínimo caso y desplegó el pergamino.

-Bien, bien.- susurró aclarándose la garganta.- Empecemos...

-Bonita caligrafía.- apuntó Kate mirando la carta.

-Katherine eso no viene a cuento. ¬¬

-. Ui verdad, perdona, Nayeli, lo siento.- se disculpó.

Nayeli le miró y luego se volvió a Lily que estaba furiosa, odiaba que Nayeli se comportará así con ella, nunca le había echo nada y siempre hacia lo que Nayeli le pedía...¿por qué no podía devorverle la maldita carta y querer leerla más tarde cuando Lily la hubiese quemado? (Que linda ella)

-Como decía antes de tal interrupción...- miró a Kate que sonrió.- Empecemos...Quer...

-¿Qué les?

-ÚÙ No, no empecemos.

Las tres se volvieron (Naydelin sigue haciendo su trabajo, es una tía aplicada ).

Lily hizo un gesto de disgusto, Kate sonrió y Nayeli dejo su "pequeña nota de humor en la voz" para lanzarle una mirada de lo más heladora a Sirius y a James.

Lily entonces movió la mano y atrapó la carta de que Nayeli agarraba.

-¿Qué lees?- repitió Sirius mirando como Lily se guardaba la carta en el bolsillo de la túnica.

-Nada...

-Por que no nos dejáis empezar a leer lo que quiera que tu querido amigo allá escrito en ese trozo de pergamino ¬¬ - exclamó Nayeli enfadada.

Sirius miró de reojo a su amigo que no había dicho palabra.

Kate miró a Nayeli diciéndole con una mirada lo sutil que era para decir las cosas.

James se volvió a Lily como pidiendo una explicación de eso, la verdad es que no esperaba que todo lo que escribiera ella se lo diese a sus amigas, Ya no digamos si se trata de Nayeli Trevege.

Lily también le miró y señaló a Nayeli.

-Culpa suya.

James miró entonces a Nayeli.

-¿Algo que objetar?- preguntó la chica desafiante.

James le lanzó una mirada de odio intenso pero...

Continuará.

Jiji, luego pensaré que tengo la mala ostia metía en el cuerpo!!!!!!!

Bueno, les dejo ahí, super interesante, a saber que va a hacer el loco este....bueno, ahora los review!!!!!!!!

**LauranaMalfoyRin: **Hola wapa!!! Que tal? Bueno la verdad es que Lily no es tonta, solo que Rowling tiene la mala ostia de ponerla así...con lo lindo que es James...un momento..yo estaba en contra suya!! Con lo imbécil que es James...jajaja. Bueno la verdad es que Nayeli es uno de mis personajes favoritos, me gusta mucho por que se parece a mi...aunque creo que necesita algún retoque... bueno espero que te guste este capitulo (cosa que dudo) por que me costó mucho publicarlo con mis padres diciendo "ósea, deja la computadora que te vas a poner mala"... un beso wapa y que actualices tus FF pronto.

**MafySaluchy: **Hola compi!!!!!! Oh!!!!! Sorry por no haberte dicho nada, pero es que la empecé cuando no estabas conectada y luego se me fue la olla pa otro lao y se me olvidó decirte. Pues sí, tu me dijiste de Naydelin y ahí ta la tía, más feliz que una lechuga jiji. Bueno borré las demás storys por que eran paranoias de una sola noche xDDDDDDDDD. Espero que te guste este!!!

**Fer: **Gracias por tu review y tranquil2 intentaré cargarme a Bellatrix jiji, aunque mal si lo va a pasar un poco. Gracias de nuevo! Espero que te guste.

**RsMoony: **Estas obsesionad2 con leer la carta eh? Aquí casi se cumple.. así que ahora vas y te cargas a Sirius (es broma!!) jeje. Oh, claro que se llevan bien, tanto como mi hermana y yo 8osea, ni de coña) y respecto a Nayeli... interesante? Lo que es es una slytherin...es que no se como definirla, es buena gente aunque no lo parezca, con Kate es bastante "no te voy a pasar ni una"... Bueno espero que te guste y gracias por el review!

_**Bueno como ahora tengo la mente en mil y dos cosas pues pensaré la manera de poner actualizar pronto si recibo unos cuantos review!! Asias a todos!!!**_

_**(Dedicado a: Salo, Ana y my pequeña Marycuchy!!!!!!)**_


	4. Una sorpresa de puño y letra de James Po...

Jejeje después de librarme de mi odioso padre que se marchó a Alicante (Viva Alicante) Ya puedo escribir tranquilamente como me dé la real gana! Enga que esta vez si que me gustó!!

**Capitulo cuatro: **_Una sorpresa de puño y letra de James Potter. _

James miró entonces a Nayeli.

-¿Algo que objetar?- preguntó la chica desafiante.

James le lanzó una mirada de odio intenso pero...

-Nada.

Sirius miró a su amigo algo confundido. Remus estaba totalmente sorprendido por tal readción de parte de James.

-¿Na-nada?

-Nada. ¿Qué querías?

Nayeli parpadeó. Nada. Eso nunca se lo habría esperado. En fin, mejor.

Sonrió y fue a leer la carta pero alguien se la quitó.

-ùú Black dame eso!!- gritó levantándose.

-No tengo ganas.- sonrió y se volvió a su amigo.- ¿Por qué no me dejaste leerla?

James le miró y se encogió de hombros sin decir nada.

Nayeli empujó a Sirius.

-¿De que vas?- le gritó este desde el césped. Nayeli había cogido la carta y se reía burlonamente de él.

Sirius se levantó y le empujó.

-¡¿QUÉ OSTIAS HACES?!

Kate se rió. Eso no iba a acabar bien... predecía que unos 50 puntos menos para cada casa... en fin... problema suyo jeje.

Naydelin seguía en apariencia centrada en sus deberes. Remus se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

Kate le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Eso era injusto. Remus nunca se había fijado en ella ...no, tenia que fijarse en Naydelin. No era justo. Encima a Naydelin le gustaba Sirius. Suspiró. Su vida era digna de un culebrón muggle de los que su madre veía de vez en cuando y si podía... era patético.

Lily levantó la vista. ¿Acababa de escuchar un "Nada" de boca de James Potter?

IMPOSIBLE. Nunca en los seis años de colegio en Hogwarts había escuchado a James Potter la palabra "Nada" si le preguntaba si tenía algo que objetar... ¡siempre tenía algo que objetar!

Se volvió bruscamente al chico que miraba la escena divertido por el simple hecho de que sabia que al final su amigo iba a salir bastante mal parado. Trevege no se dejaba humillar por Sirius, eso estaba claro.

Lily también se volvió hacia Nayeli y Black.

Nayeli acababa de sacar la varita y apuntaba a Sirius sin miramientos (hija de q linda ella)

Lily bajó la mirada. Le encantaba que Nayeli no pudiera pelear con nada en las manos.

Alargó la mano un poco y cogió el pergamino donde estaba escrita la maldita carta y la guardó en el bolsillo rápidamente.

Enseguida guardó todas sus cosas en la mochila.

Naydelin le miró.

-¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó levantando la vista de su trabajo y mirándole fijamente.

-A cualquier sitio que no sea este me estoy hartando de que estén todo el santo día peleándose.- dijo pasando junto a Naydelin y andando rumbo al castillo.

Cuando entró en el castillo, sabiendo perfectamente que sus amigos no le iban a ver, ni sus amigos ni otros impertinentes, echó a correr hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente y en pocos minuto se encontró frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-¿La contraseña?

-_Mundus sentencies_.- susurró respirando entrecortadamente. (Viva el latín!!)

Lily entró en la sala común.

No había nadie, la mayoría de la gente estaba fuera disfrutando de lo poco de sol que llegaba a Hogwarts.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas y abrió la puerta.

Tiró la mochila y se tumbó en la cama.

Suspiró tranquilamente y se incorporó lo suficiente como para leer.

Sacó el pergamino de su túnica y lo observó.

Nayeli no había roto el papel, solo había abierto el sello con el que ambas partes del pergamino se juntaban en una sola.

Suspiró.

Desdobló la carta. Ya era hora de leerla, maldita sea, le había dado muchos problemas...bueno, problemas lo que se dice problemas no pero....

Bueno había que leerla y ese era el momento oportuno cuando no había nadie, ella sola leyendo lo que el insensible de Potter habría escrito..

Lily fijó toda su atención en el escrito de color azulado. (utilizando un boli bic jejeje)

_Lily:_

_Dime que sí y así me harás nacer, dime sí a mi amor, dime sí a mis sueños ... dime sí a hacerme feliz._

_No hacen falta preguntas, ni siquiera respuestas, basta una mirada seguida de un beso que significa sí, sí al amor y sí a mil sentimientos._

_Con un alma como regalo y el mundo como testigo te pido un sí, y me arrodillo ante ti, con mi escuchar pendiente de ti, con mis sentidos entregados a tu voluntad, con mi vida en tus manos, escucho tu sí. _

_Y no sabes que diciéndome que sí me haces feliz, si lo supieras me lo dirías, porque no hay nada más que tu amor, no hay más que tu sí al amor._

_Dime que sí, escucha mis ruegos, mis promesas, mis verdades, mi entrega ... mi vida._

_¿Me amas? ... dime que s_

_James._

Lily parpadeó.

No podía creer lo que acababa de leer.

Era imposible... simplemente imposible.

Esa carta no tenía ni punto de comparación con las otras, nada... esa carta no parecía salida del puño y letra del James Potter que ella conocía.

Simplemente.... Era espectacular.

Rió al pensar que le había dicho insensible. La verdad es que nunca le había demostrado tener lo más minimo de sensibilidad hasta ese instante... bueno sí, cuando le dió una torta Lily descubrió que tenía sensibilidad en la mejilla pero era otro tipo de sensibilidad... esa sensibilidad jamas se la había mostrado, jamas...

Se levantó a todo correr apretando la carta entre sus dedos.

Echó a correr hacia la sala común pensando en lo imbecil y arrogante que puede ser un chico para gustarle a una chica...tanto que olvidan lo que las chicas buscan en verdad...y miró por la ventana.

Sonrió aguantando unas ganas tremendas de echarse a reir.

Estaba claro que Nayeli había acabado pegándole a Sirius.

Kate se reía incontrolablemente, Nayeli sonreía malévolamente y Naydelin solo les miraba aguantándose la risa. James había cogido a Sirius del brazo en un intento de que no matara a Nayeli. Se fijó en que Sirius estaba sangrando y pensó que Nayeli tenía unos toques que eran lo peor para la salud fisica de Black.

Remus también miraba a Sirius con una mezcla de diversión y preocupación. Ya le había dicho a su amigo que no se pelease con Nayeli Trevege si no quería acabar mal parado, pero ¿para qué le iba a echar cuenta? Sirius era demasiado arrogante y Nayeli tan ..tan....tan como era que acabaría con la reputación de Sirius si no acababa con él en una de sus continuas peleas por tonterías multiples.

Sonrió y salió de la sala común.

Tenía que darle la enhorabuena a Nayeli, se lo merecía... y tenía otras cosas que hacer... -

Fin. Ahora no me vengan con que no leyó la carta! Ya la leyó así que deben estar contentas eh? Jejeje. Bueno dedico el cap. a mi ex Luis que me inspiré en él para hacer la carta .

_**Ahora a contestar review. **_

**LauranaMalfoyRin: **Hola loka! Bueno mira Ya sé que quedó corto, este es más corto aún jeje pero es que lo quería publicar y además me gustó dejarlo ay jeje. Bueno, sinceramente tienes un problemita de nombres jeje supongo que te referías a Naydelin jeje bueno no es que se lleve mal, solo que su pasatiempo favorito es ese...el de hacerle la puñeta a Sirius que tampoco se queda atrás Ya ves tu jeje. Bueno a ver si te gusta por que esta vez quedó fatal. Un beso capa. Espero tu review.

**RsMoony: **Hola!!! Que tal? No entendí eso de la telaraña y lo de me pusiste boje...en fin explícamelo. Bueno aquí tienes tu esperada carta. Con paciencia todo se consigue y como vi que empezabas a perder paciencia tuve que actuar y meter la carta rápidamente. Quedó mal, pero no te quejes que bastante trabajo costo wapa. Un beso. Espero tu review.

**NL: **Salo eres un camaleón. Cada día un nick. diferente. En fin Ya leyeron la carta espero que te guste y Kate es pos.....una de Gryffindor ¿cómo te quedas con mis explicaciones? Jejeje. Un beso wapa. Haber si no te olvidas esta vez.

**PupiChan: **Oo Me encanta. Tu eres amiga de Ana no? Pues anda que tu mandabas a James lejos y la otra enmarcaba la carta jajaja que bueno. Ya le daré las gracias a Lauranita cuando la pille en el msn y ya mi padre se fue a Alicante x lo que me dejará en paz un poco jeje. Bueno las salidas de Nayeli..¿qué salidas? Las contestaciones supongo, son buenisimas las que me encantaría decirle a mi madre sin que me echara de casa jejeje. Bueno espero que te guste este cap. que todos estaban impacientes con la carta menos tu eh?. Un beso. Espero tu review.

Sinceramente, voy a tirarme al canal para morirme. Es broma. Ahora en serio. Es mu tarde tengo que dormir, siento que no sea más largo pero... no sé... me pareció bien ahí por que prefiero pensar que va a hacer Lily ahora jejeje.

**_Un beso a todas...¡Anarkia! O.o jej que mal estoy. Viva el Che Guevara!!!!!!!. XDDDDDDDDDDDD toy fatal. Jaja. _**


	5. La carta en el bolsillo de¡¡NAYELI!

**Capitulo cinco: **_La carta en el bolsillo de... Nayeli_

Lily bajó a todo correr hasta donde se encontraban sus amigas.

-Nayeli, ¿qué a pasado?

Nayeli se volvió. Tenía un tajo en la cara y el brazo magullado. Sonrió mirando a Sirius.

Lily alzó una ceja. Nayeli se había pasado. Se había pasado bastante.

Sirius estaba en el césped, al parecer, incapaz de ponerse en pie. Tenía una herida en la pierna y el labio le sangraba.

-Nayeli... te as colado.- le susurró en voz baja.

-Ah...quien avisa no es traidor .- le espetó Nayeli.

-¡Cómo sea!

James también parecía divertido mientras ayudaba a su amigo a ponerse en pie.

Nayeli sonrió.

-¿Estas bien? – le preguntó.

-¿Tu que crees? ¬¬

-Qué eres un borde de mierda.

-Mira, ya somos dos en los alrededores. ¬¬

-¿A sí?, ¿Tú y quién?

Naydelin sonrió forzadamente.

-¿No deberíais ir a la enfermería?- aconsejó para que dejaran de gritarse.- No estáis muy bien ¿eh?

Nayeli se miró y Sirius le imitó. Ciertamente no estaban muy bien.

La sangre empezaba a deslizarse por la cara de Nayeli, desde su herida.

-Sí, mejor vamos...osea, voy.- añadió en voz baja.- Maldito Black.

Sirius le miró con desprecio. Había conseguido ponerse en pie aunque aún le dolía un poco la pierna.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te odio a muerte, Trevege? – le preguntó.

-Hmmm... que me odias, sí, que me odias a muerte, no...-sonrió.- Pero al menos ya no me llamas por mi nombre. Además, el sentimiento es mutuo.

Kate se rió. Lily le lanzó una mirada que lo decía todo y Kate sonrió angelicalmente (así como yo cuando me preguntan que tengo en clase debajo de la mesa...osea, el mvl)

De repente se escuchó la campana que daba comienzo a las clases.

Nayeli se volvió. Mierda. Ahora tenía que buscar a María para que le dijera a los profesores de las clases a las que faltara donde estaba.

Le buscó con la mirada pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

-¿Vas a mirar mucho tiempo más el personal?- le preguntó Sirius detrás de ella.

-¿Qué pasa, que sin niñera te pierdes por el colegio, Black?- le preguntó ásperamente.

Sirius rió amargamente.

-No, pero me da cosa de dejarte sola, igual hasta te pierdes tu chula de mierda.

-Creído

-Imbécil

-Me duele la mano...

Sirius le miró interrogante.

-¿A qué viene eso?- le preguntó algo perdido.

-A que me duele...¿algún problema?

-Sí, por si no te has dado cuenta tengo una herida en la pierna, Nay.

-No me llames así.

-Pues vamos ya ¿quieres?

-Como querer no quiero.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando camino del castillo con cierto dolor en la pierna, claro.

Nayeli se dio la vuelta y le miró. No sabia por qué pero empezaba a sentirse culpable .... Demasiado tiempo yéndose con Lily... todo lo malo se pega, en este caso, la sensibilidad.

-¿Qué tenemos ahora?- preguntó Kate mientras corrían hacia la clase.

-¿Transformaciones?- sugirió Lily tras ella.

-¿No loa tuvimos a primera hora? – preguntó Remus.

-Cierto Va a ser que tenemos...

-¡¡¡¡POCIONES!!!!

La clase de pociones fue demasiado desastrosa.

Aparte de quitar a Gryffindor 10 puntos por cada uno (ni decir que llegaron tarde) hubo bastantes incidentes.

-Kate, deberías seguir las instrucciones o experimentar en tu casa.- le sugirió Lily.

Kate sonrió. Había estado experimentando con las pociones, osea, había hecho mal su poción y la había ligado con la de Lily en una botella lo que había provocado una pequeña explosión (pequeña...) y por la cual el profesor descontó 50 puntos a Gryffindor.

-Oh, venga, estuvo divertido.- se defendió la chica.

-Kate, sabes perfectamente que Bourne no es el mejor profesor para ponerte a hacer imbecilidades con pociones del sueño ¬¬

-Ya...

De repente María se les acercó.

-Oye, ¿habéis visto a Nayeli?- les preguntó con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Pues...

-La última vez que la vimos estaba camino de la enfermería.- le cortó Kate.

-

-¿Qué le a pasado?

-Se peleó con Black...

-...él a acabado peor que ella pero en fin...

-Vale.- se dio la vuelta pero enseguida se volvió hacía Kate.- Ryan, no juegues con pociones de sueño tan poderosas. Puedes provocar una catástrofe.

Kate sonrió.

-Bueno, voy a ir a ver donde está Nayeli, ¿vienes?

-No, voy a ir a cenar.- le contestó Kate.

-Vale. Hasta luego.

Lily caminó sin fijarse bien por donde hacia la enfermería. Dudaba que las pocas heridas de Nayeli le hicieran permanecer en la enfermería pero era el único sitio donde la podía encontrar por el momento.

Lily fue a la enfermería pero Nayeli no estaba allí, tenía la mala costumbre de irse a toda pastilla de cualquier sitio.

Como era normal Lily no se iba a pasar el día buscándole a sí que fue directamente a por Naydelin y Kate.

-¿La encontraste?- preguntó Naydelin.

-No. No estaba en la enfermería.

-Que asco de tía.- apuntó en Kate.

-¿De quién habláis?

Kate se volteó mientras Naydelin sonreía disimuladamente.

-¡Ah! Hola Nay. ¿Qué tal?

.-Bastante bien.- le dijo arqueando una ceja.- Pero dime, ¿de quien hablabas?

Kate se mordió el labio.

-Eh...pues...E...¡Equestes!- sonrió satisfecha.- De Equestes, sí. ¡Auch!

-No me gusta que me mientas, Katherine Ellen Ryan.

-Ni a mí que me llames por mi nombre completo.- le espetó Kate frotándose la nuca.

-Kate, sal de ahí. – Kate hizo oídos sordos mientras se ponía el pijama en el cuarto de baño.- Llevas dos horas y ¾ . ¡Kate!, ¡KATE!. ¡¡KATHERINE!!

Lily abrió la puerta del baño.

-¿Te han salido ya las aletas? (Gracias a mi padre por decírmelo cada día eje...un momento...gracias a ¿kien?...¬¬ G.L. vigila lo que dices)

Kate sonrió sarcásticamente y salió de allí seguida de Lily.

-Odio a Naydelin.- susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Que odio a Naydelin.- repitió mirando el techo.

-Kate habla mas fuerte.

-¡QUE ODIO A NAYDELIN HADUEN!

Lily le miró y rió burlonamente.

-Tú lo que tienes son unos celos como la catedral de Notre-Dame.- apuntó sonriendo.

Kate se incorporó.

-Yo no estoy celosa.

Lily hizo una mueca de satisfacción al haber puesto el dedo en la llaga.

-Ahora buscaré el por qué.- susurró.- Nayde no tiene nada que envidiar que digamos...

-Claro que no...

-...su familia no le aprecia lo más mínimo...

-...su familia es una pandilla de pijos sin sentido común...

-...mucho dinero no es que tenga...

-...le han dejado sin herencia ...

-...no es que cause mucho furor entre los chicos...

-... no a salido con un tío en toda su vida...

-...entonces, ¿por qué le tienes envidia?

-...eso, ¿por qué le tengo envid...? ¡Eh! Yo no le tengo envidia.

Lily se rió.

-Lo que tu digas.

Kate se echó en la cama de Lily.

-¿Le pedirás mañana la carta a Nayeli?- preguntó Kate.

-No hace falta.- le respondió inconscientemente.- La cogí antes.

-¡Déjamela!

Lily procesó entonces lo que había dicho. Odiaba que le hablaran cuando tenía tanto sueño. ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora?

-No. (sencillo pero efectivo...)

-Pues te la cojo. (...quizás no tan efectivo como creía )

Lily miró a su amiga.

-Sinceramente no sé dónde la he puesto.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿COM" PUEDES PERDER ALGO TAN SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTE?!

Lily le miró sorprendida, con los ojos como platos.

-Joder, ni que fuera para ti la maldita carta.- le dijo asombrada.

-Si fuera para mí no montaría tanto escándalo...pero como es para ti.. y encima de...ahggggggg ¿cómo pudiste perderla? Hasta en manos de Nayeli estaría mejor guardada.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué mas da?- le preguntó cerrando los ojos.- La carta era mía y yo Ya la he leído.

Esa frase hizo que Kate se pusiera el doble de histérica.

-¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!? ¿Y que ponía?

Lily no contestó.

-¬¬ Lily no te duermas.- Lily no contestó.- Lily... Lily te estoy despertando por las buenas... Lily...Lily... oh, bien tú lo quisiste.

Kate empujó a Lily que se cayó de la cama. (gracias por la idea a María Adic...osea a mi prima chiquita que me tiró ayer de la cama...qué rica ella, la ostia que le metí eje)

-¡KATE!- Lily se puso en pie.- ¿Se puede saber que ostias haces?

Como no despertabas...

-OO" Ten amigas para esto...

Kate sonrió inocentemente.

-Sí, ahora me pones carita de ángel.

-Bueno, di, ¿qué ponía?

-¿Dónde?- le preguntó Lily tumbándose en la cama de una de sus compañeras de cuarto, Holly Willis.

-En la carta.- le dijo Kate impaciente.- ¿Donde sino?

-En el libro de pociones.- sugirió Lily.

-Lillian Anne Evans deja de cachondearte de mí hija de la grandísima y dime que coño ponía en la carta.

-Muchos "_Dime que sí a...." _

Kate entrecerró los ojos dando a entender que no era una respuesta como la que esperaba.

-Kate no me he aprendido la carta de memoria, sé que la última frase, aparte de su nombre era algo así como..._"¿Me amas?... Dime que sí..."_ y quince millones de pamplinas por el estilo.

Miró a Kate.

-¡¡HALA QUE COOL!!

Lily alzó una ceja mirando a su amiga.

-Uy que mono.- dijo poniendo una voz melosa,

-O.O" Sí, muy mono...monisimo.- le dio la razón Lily con algo de ironía que Kate no captó.

-Yo quiero una carta así.

-Quédate la mía- Lily volvió a analizar demasiado tarde lo que decía.- No, no te la quedes.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Kate toda desilusionada.

-Por que no.

-Algún por qué abra.. ¿a que en verdad si te gusta?

-Claro, Kate, por eso la he perdido.- Lily se incorporó.- No, espera... la he perdido... No, la metí en el bolsillo de la túnica de Nayeli cuando llegué abajo.- miró a Kate con bastante miedo.

-La has liado guapa.- le dijo su amiga mientras Lily se ponía en pié de un salto.

Lily salió de la habitación a todo correr seguida de Kate.

-Lily no puedes salir ahora, son las 10:30 de la noche.- le decía Kate tras ella.

Lily hizo oídos sordos. No sabía lo que Nayeli era capaz de hacer sí encontraba l carta en su bolsillo pero no tenía muchas ganas de esperar a verlo. Tendía que admitirlo, esa carta le había encantado.

-Además hoy no te toca guardia, te toca mañana...

Kate se volvió a su amiga.

-¿Por qué esto me tiene qué pasar a mí?- le preguntó casi llorando.

Kate se encogió de hombros.

-Por que eres una despistada y además no confías en mí para darme esa carta.- le dijo.

-Tú también serías un peligro con esa carta en el bolsillo.

-Y prefieres la carta en el bolsillo de...Nayeli Trevege- Kate hizo una mueca irónica.- Muy normal, Lily, muy normal. ¬¬

Lily no contestó.

Tenía que recuperar esa carta. Nayeli Judith Trevege era capaz de hacer ... mejor no pensar en lo que Nayeli era capaz de hacer con eso en las manos... así nos preocuparemos menos...

-Kate...

-No puedes hacer nada, Lily.- le aseguró.- La próxima vez piensa lo que vas a hacer.

-Algo habrá que hacer.

-¡Claro!- empezó Kate sarcásticamente.- Te buscas una capa invisibles y vam....

Lily levantó la vista del suelo y le miró con una media sonrisa.

-Buena idea, Kate.

Su amiga le miró interrogante.

_Muajajajaja.. ¿a que tengo una mala ostia metía en el cuerpo que ni te cuentas?_

_Pos toa es culpa del Bizco, (mi profe de Lengua) que por que un chaval dijera mientras él estaba en la puerta (el chaval no se había coscao claro) "El Bizco vive en Bellavista en el noveno b" nos a castigado a todos un mes sin recreo. Maldito... en fin. La finalidad del capitulo... osea las ideas principales son... la buena idea de Kate (gracias Cuchy! Es que mi prima es la lexe) y haber que va a hacer Nayeli con la carta j eje... se admiten apuesta ._

_Bueno aver para **Laurana** ¿tas feliz? Este es más largo... siempre escribo cuatro pag o cuatro y media y ahora creo que hay unas 7 o 7 y media.._

_Bueno, este cap va pa mi Cuchy-cu (alias mi prima María (alias María Adic) eje). También... mi módem sa ma escacharrao así que... ajo y agua el ciber de abajo se va a forrar a mi costa eje._

_Haber ahora empiezo con los review pero antes voy a comerme a besos a mi primita Maricuchy Cuchy Cu (mis motes....xDDDDDD q mal) ........ Ya me la e comió a besitos... es tan mona..._

_Enga al grano, los review!! (esta parte me encanta)_

**LauranaMalfoyRin: **Hola!!! Que tal la manifestación? Bueno no se que decirte..toy en el ciber con almu y tal...jue que te iba a decir..ah!! pupi y tu sois tal para dos que yo me se que me tienen la cabeza como un bombo..en fin vas a tener que esperar algo asta el proximo cap xq no puedo escribir mucho xq no tngo ordenador jejejje. Bueno no se que decirte aver si mandas a tu gente a china....-. Un beso wapa!!!!!

**NL: **Hola Salo!! Yo tmb lo flipo con mis explikaciones. La carta la saqué de mi propia mente jejje.... en fin aver si ablamos mas a menudo...tkm!!! aver si te gusta!

**RsMoony:** Q te iba a decir? Ah! yo si q sme reí cuando puse tal cantidad de elefantes jeje. Bueno a mi la carta no m gustó pero si tu eres feliz...ahora ya veras la que lian... x ahora con Nayeli ya la cojeran otros...cito un ejemplo...¿Sirius? Jejeje un beso aver si te gusta!!.

_Bueno como tngo poko tiempo muchos problemas y a Almu al lao....me voy ya._

_Este cap se lo dedico a Laurana, NL y RsMoony q son como los 3 mosketeros nunca fayan...jeje a Almu tmb y a Cuchy tmb.... q monas ellas....- asta el proximo cap!!! (x cierto q siempre se me va la olla...Viva Nayeli jejej hijaputa la mala ostia que tiene...veras en el proximo..-)_


	6. Desvelos, silencio y el mapa del merodea...

_Despues de un desastroso fin de semana (gracias papá ¬¬), de un puente en el que he ganado sin mover ni un milimetro la uña del dedo chico del pie 20 € por cuidar a cada dos de mis primos (total de 40 €) y otros quince a base de ser encantadora y monisima (y falsa jeje) y de bajar a la puta estación de Coripe (2 kilometros minimo del pueblo en cuesta abajo, imaginad para subir) y despues de ser perezosa y no escribir (), despues de hacer otro FF que a tenido bastante más exito que el primero (este) con un solo capitulo bastante corto y despues de que mi cuñado (al que mis amigas han bautizado puercoespín potter por llevar todos los pelos de punta como un puercoespín y parecerse a James Potter que te mueres) me pusiera la amada disketera (la a cambiado 3 veces asta encontrar una buena) y despues de empezar Montekinto con Bolivia y recojer 2.339 firmas en tres días en solo tres clases con 30 niños en cada una, 21.639 euros (tmb en tres días en esas clases) y 65 hermanamientos e decidido que dejo de ser floja y escribo xDDDD (x cierto tmb e suspendio mi primer examen en el curso ...puto Patillas de mierda y puta epv asquerosa...odio 2 de e.s.o.)._

_AQUI VA!!!! (Ah! Voy a escribir los cap. o larguisimos o cortisimos por que no tengo el word instalado y no se como de largo llevo los capitulos pero me haré una idea.)_

**Capitulo seis:**_ Desvelos__, silencio y el mapa del merodeador._

Kate miraba a su amiga con sobresaliente confusión.

-¿Cómo que buena idea?- preguntó ida totalmente de las ideas de la pelirroja.- Lils...tú...no... sí, buena idea.

(xDDDDDDDD que arte!!!!!!!! te puedes creer que a Moony le guste Markos? Que tia... en fin sigo )

Lily sonrió sádicamente mientras Kate decía tal cosa.

-¿Algún otro brillante comentarios?- preguntó sarcasticamente.- ¡ Claro que es una buena idea! Si no lo fuera no haríamos eso, ¿tienes alguna idea más?

-No, no tengo ninguna idea más, pero francament...- Kate se interrumpió.- ¿As dicho, "haríamos eso"?

Lily le miró confundida.

-Claro.- asintió.

-¡Ah, no!- exclamó enfadada Kate.- Este es TU problema, yo no pienso arreglarlo y menos si tengo que volver a ver a esa maldita judia que tienes por amiga cuyo nombre es Nayeli Judith Ruth Trevege...NI LO SUEÑES.

-¿No decías que tenías curiosidad por ver la casa Slytherin?- preguntó Lily intentando convencerla.

-Me sobrará con que me lo cuentes, Lils.- le dijo.- Pero yo no entro allí de noche ni en tus mejores sueños.

-Ni te imaginas mis mejores sueños.- susurró la pelirroja algo ida del tema.

Kate le miró interrogante.

-Oo

-...bueno, ¿de veras me vas a dejar sola?- prguntó Lily intentando cambiar de tema.

-Pues eso dije, Lillian Anne Evans.- sonrió y subió las escaleras del dormitorio.- En fin, haz lo que tengas que hacer y vente a dormir que mañana tenemos la prueba esa tonta de pociones y no hay ganas de llegar tarde.

-Pero, Kate...

-Buena suerte.- se despidió dando por zanjado el tema.

-Ten amigos, para esto...- susurró la pelirroja.

-Yo también te quiero, Lils.- le contestó Kate cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¬¬ ¡Ya te acordaras Katherine Ellen Ryan!

Lily se dió la vuelta y comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras hacia el cuarto de los chicos de ultimo curso.

(Aclaración breve propuesta por Marycuchy Cuchy Cu: Si veis por ai algo con la palabra "Yavhe" seguro que habla Nayeli por que es judía ¿vale? mi sueño.. ser judia... mientras lo consigo me tomo un bocata de jamón xDDDD)

Nayeli abrió los ojos. Era inutil e imposible volver a dormirse. ¡Maldito insomnio! ¿por qué a ella?

Suspiró y se puso en pie.

Sabía de sobras que estaba, literalmente sola.

María estaba por ahi con Sally, el novio de esta última y un amigo del chico. Bah, no le caia muy bien Sally por eso no le había dicho nada... y Bellatrix.... Bellatrix.... bah, la proxima "Bellatrix Lestrange" (ya que Nayeli se había enterado que se iba a casar con Lestrange) se había vuelto insoportable desde que salia con este... no digamos en ese instante si era cierto lo que comentaban esas chiquillas de primero, unas tales Helena Wood, Ellen H. Jrander y Clarise Montana (Mrycuchy: Montana no son unos dibus?)(Sí pero tu como si no lo fueran).

Se dirigió hacia la cama de María. Tenía la remota posibilidad de que aquel cacharro muggle que se había encontrado en la estación y que parecia que tenía dentro personajillos cuando la encendias, una Game Boy de esas, funcinara allí. Tenía una posibilidad entre ciento veinte y ocho mil novecientos setenta y seis millones de posibilidades. Como estaba claro, la cosa esa no furulaba ni a la de veinte.

Tampoco Sally tenía nada con lo que entretenerse.

¡¡¡YAVHÉ,NECESITABA DORMIR!!!

En realidad, tenía que reconocer que era su propia culpa la de tener insomnio. Había algo que tenía que recordar, algo importante que su cerebro no había captado del todo bien y no lo recordaba en ese instante...¡Ahg, por Yavhé!

Se asomó a la ventana por la que entraba un frio que amenazaba nevada. Nayeli no echaba de menos los días de verano con el sol resplandeciente, el calor y su familia alrededor... no, sobre todo no echaba de menos a su familia alrededor.

Se separó de la ventana y la cerró ya que no era plan de estar con un pijama de seda con el frío que daba, en invierno y con la ventana abierta en medio de una proxima nevada... no, Nayeli no tenía ganas de matarse (aun ) (Marycuchy:Aún?)(ups, ¿lo escribí?)

Fue hasta la otra punta del dormitorio, donde estaba su cama y se dejó caer sobre la silla, justo encima de la túnica que se había puesto ese día y escuchó como claramente se arrugaba algo dentro de la túnica, algo como un papel, un trozo de pergamino, un mapa, una carta....una carta...UNA CARTA...¡¡¡UNA CARTA!!!

La judía se levantó de un salto y buscó en su bolsillo izquierdo hasta encontrar un pergamino bien cuidado con el inconfundible escudo de armas de los Potter y ese maldito lema "_Dissiedo lumos of nox_" ("separa la luz de la oscuridad")(viva mi latín que poca imaginación tiene rowling tanto "lumos" como "nox" son exactamentes iguales a su forma latina mientras que algunos otros hechizos son mas complejos y no son tan parecidos) que tantas veces había visto en algunos de los papelitos que el señorito Potter garabateaba cuando se aburria en un examen.

Sonrió, feliz por una vez de ver ese sello de lacre con ese escudo de armas y ese lema en latín.

Sin pensarselo dos veces se desvistió, se puso el uniforme y la túnica y , tan rápido como pudo, bajó las escaleras en dirección a la sala común mientras se metía la carta en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Esa noche iba a ser muy divertida, sí, muy divertida.

Lily subió los peldaños de la escalera sin animos y lo más lento que podía. Había pensado en irse a dormir con Kate y pedirle a Nayeli la carta a la mañana siguiente... luego reordaba que Nayeli era una slytherin con instintos de mentirosa, judia y una actriz que te mueres del susto como se haga la muerta y que jamas le entregaría la carta.

Suspiró. ¿Porqué los peldaños tenían que hacer crik-crik cada vez que pisaba alguno? Le sacaba de quicio que hicieran ese maldito ruidito, así le descubría cualquiera.

Bueno, ya no había vuelta atras. Estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de los chicos... Era hora de volverse y matar a Nayeli si hacía falta.

"-Oh, venga, Lils, no seas cobarde ¿qué te va a pasar por pedirle un poquito de ayuda?" le dijo una voz impertinente, esa voz que solía escuchar y que ella de pequeña llamaba Jempo y a la cual daba como su consciencia. (xDDDD en verdad Jempo es mi consciencia)

Lily suspiró. Tenía razón. Tenía que pedirle ayuda... ¡no tenía por qué pedirle ayuda, mejor era que Nayeli tuviese esa carta a que Potter se creyera que...!

"-"Se creyera que...?"

Sí, vale que tenía que pedirle ayuda y punto en boca.

"-¡¡¡PERO ENTRA, LILLIAN!!!" le gritó la voz en su cabeza.

Lily puso la mano en el picaporte de la pierta, lo giró... Dios, ¿porqué todo iba tan lento? (sorry, ya alijero xDD).

Lily cerró la puerta intentando no hacer el minimo ruido. Se pasó una mano por la nuca , una manía que tenía desde pequeña. Lily parpadeó. Acababa de coscarse de que la habitación estaba como que un poquito-muy vacia.

Remus no estab, por ue tenía guardia; Pettigrew tampoco estaba pero en este caso la pelirroja desconocia el motivo; el otro compañero de cuarto de los marauders...¿cómo se llamaba? ÙÚ Odiaba no recordar un nombre...¡ah, sí! Eloy Vhan'g, sí eso, tampoco Eloy Vhan'g estaba por allí por que estaba con la ravenclaw esa tan amiga de Andie Equestes... esto... eh... joder, y eso que Andie era su peor enemiga y la prima de Nayeli que si no... esto... ufff lo tenía casi...¡ Ajá! Dana, eso es, Dana Haduen.

Los únicos que estaban eran Black, osea, como si no estuviese y; para desgracia suya o no, Jmes. ÙÚ Para una noche que deberían estar castigados...

"-Lillian, centrate necesitas esa maldita carta."

Lily pensó en todo lo que odiaba a esa maldita voz llamada Jempone Tempo (xDDD que mono.)

Se acercó lo más sigilosamente que pudo para no despertar a Black, aunque tenía las cortinas echadas... en fín...

Suspiró. Si le llegan a decir unos años atras que iba a llamar a James Potter cerca de las doce de la noche para que le hechara una mano para poder cojer esa maldita carta se hubiese reido a lo grande de quien se lo dijese...

"-Bien, anilecemos la situación, mientras más rápido terminemos, mucho mejor así que, vayamos por el medio brusco y con un sacudón (sacudida breve y violenta) se despertará o lo despierto a gritos...no a gritos no que se despierta también su amigo del alma... en fín, si la sacudida no funcionaba ya veré lo que hacer pero por mi madre que este se despierta" se dijo.

Suspiró y, como ya he dicho, le metió un sacudón que se levantaría hasta un oso perezoso. (xDDD que bestia soy colega)

James abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a Lily.

-OO ¿qué..qué haces aqui?- le preguntó en un susurro para no despertar a los demás (no tenía ni idea de que mi enemigo la rata se había ido)

Lily susurró un "Eso me pregunto yo"

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada... esto... ¿sabes qué? Nunca pensé qué acabaría diciendote esto.- hizo una mueca.- Esto... necesito tu ayuda.

James frunció el ceño. El tampoco pensaba que acabaría escuchando esa frase de labios de Lily.

-Ya, ¿y para qué?- le preguntó interesado incorporandose.

-Ya.. eso si es algo más raro...(perdonen la intrusión pero acabo de escuchar el disco de mi tio y padrino Santiago de Prado, el disco se llama Tamboril y es simplemente genial y asta tiene una poesia de mi abuelo, en paz descanse, y me a dao de to asi que... si se me va la olla sabreis que vuelvo a ser la de siempre ...jeje...bueno sigo)...

-Y....

-¿Has estado alguna vez en la sala común de Slytherin?- le preguntó como quien pregunta el tiempo. El chico negó con la cabeza y Lily hizo una pequeña mueca.- Pues eso es precisamente lo que intento.

-¡¿Colarte en la sala común de Slytherin a medianoche?!-preguntó algo extrañado.

-Exacto.- asintió la pelirroja.

-Buena idea, Evans.- susurró el chico sonriendo.

Nayeli se lo estaba pasando de lujo (ya somos dos) leyendo la carta mientras sonreía levemente y tarareaba una canción, algo que escuchó una vez y que le gustó.

La chica bufó y dobló la carta. Era sencillamente... en una palabra...sinceramente... sin rodeos... preciosa.

"-Nayeli, ¿estas pensando que es preciosa?" le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-Bueno, a cualquiera le gustaría tener una carta como esta.- se dijo organizando sus pensamientos en un dialogo con ella misma.

"-A cualquiera menos a ti ¿verdad?" repitió esa maldita voz.

-No, bueno a mi si que me gustaría...- miró al techo.

"-Si tu siempre as sido como el hielo" le dijo la impertinente voz.

-Pero el hielo se derrite.- susurró entre dientes levantandose y acercandose a la chimenea.

"-Pues ten cuidado vaya se que te derritas con cualquiera... no sé, ¿con Black?" escuchó la malevola voz en su cabeza.

-Oye que soy judía no gilipollas.- replicó enfadada.

"-Sí, sí en fin cuidado con tus sueños-deseos-pensamientos y con el fuego, que quema y más al hielo Nayeli"

-Auch!!

Verdaderamente que quemaba al hielo, Nayeli se había quemado.

Sacudió la mano con dolor.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó una voz tras ella.

(Ahg!!!!! Que lindo mi abuelo como escribia..."imaginese una mañana de mayo luciendo un sol sevillano abren el paso con sus varas y a caballo los hermanos, van vestidos te diré, con un traje... con un traje lo contrario del que lleva usted" que me muero de lo mono que es y como canta mi tio :'-) como se nota que es mi padrino xDDD)

Nayeli se volvió.

-Ah... hola Bellatrix.- susurró con desgana.

- ¿Qué haces aqui ha estas horas, Trevege?- preguntó Lestrange (tengo que aprenderme el nombre) con autoridad.

-Mira eso no te importa, pero aun así, estoy leyendo un libro muy interesante y esperando a Sally y María.- le dijo con una mueca.

-No vuelvas a hablarme así, Trevege.

"-Te hablo como me sale de la punta de las pestañas" pensó.

-Claro que no, Lestrange, tranquilo.- susurró sonriendo.

Bellatrix le miró con odio y siguiendo a Lestrange subió las escaleras diciendo:

-No les esperes mucho, Trevege, supongo que ya les habrán pillado.

Nayeli frunció el ceño.

-¿Trevege? Osea que ahora soy Trevege para todo el mundo.- susurró recordando que María y Sally le habían llamado igualmente por su apellido esa mañana cuando se habían visto en el Gran Comedor.- Genial, recuerdame que no me heche mas amigos anti-gryffindor.

"-Eso está hecho" dijo obediente la vocecilla de su consciencia.

("En vez de esa americana, que parece un levitó chaquetilla corta y blanca con su forro y su enguatao colorao, y en vez de esos pantalones bombaches que lleva usted unas calzonas ajustás que no llegan a los pies" viva el flamenco... vale, vale ya me cayo )

Lily acababa de saber lo facil que resultaba convencer a ese chiquillo para qu le ayudase.

James solo había cogido tres cosas para ir a por la maldita carta, algo que omitió en contarle, despues de ponerse el uniforme (que me gusta el uniforme xDDD): la capa, la varita y algo más que al parecer no era más que un pergamino.

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó cuando el chico tocó con la varita el pergamino y murmurró entredientes "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.- Oh...

(Tengo que esplicar lo del mapa o todos sabeis como se abre y lo que pasa y eso? Vale lo explico... que floja soy xDDD)

El pergamino se lleno de lineas hasta formar las palabras "Los señores Lunatico, Colagusano (¬¬), Canuto y Cornamenta presentan el MAPA DEL MERODEADOR"

-¿En esto despeerdiciais el tiempo?- preguntó mientras el otro abría el mapa.

-No se despedicia, se aprovecha.- susurró.

Si se giaban por el mapa era mucho más facil llegar, apenas se encontraron con algún profesor o alumno y tuvieron mucha suerte cuando encontraron a María y a Sally ya que tenían la contraseña asegurada sin pensarla.

Cuando entraron Nayeli se estaba abanicando tirada en el suelo y cantando ""Conformate con saber que eres maravillosamente hermosa..."(que mona que soy con las canciones de mi tiito)y no levantó la cabeza para mirar a María y Sally que le mirarn con desprecio.

Las dos chicas pasaron olimpicamente de ella (salto de pertiga, como dice la Fati) y subieron a acostarse.

Nayeli no dijo nada durante un rato en el que los dos Gryffindor se lo pasaron mirando la sala común, bastante más fría que la de Gryffindor.

Por fin, Nayeli rompió el silencio.

-Ya tardabas, Lils.

_**Tengo un mandado que hacer antes de ir al ciber se llama "recoger todas las firmas de Montequinto con Bolivia con la Moony y la Rosa, mala suerte por los que quisieran un poco más xDDD. Perdonen si es corto pero es que sin el word no calculo cuantas hojas van y no puedo hacer la vista preliminar en este puto ordenata.**_

_**Lo siento muchisimo, ahora mismo voy a por las firmas. Teneis las contestaciones acá abajo. Voy a convercer a Moony de que compre el disco de mi tío.**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!!!**_

Laurana Malfoy Rin: Exa Laurana que rule!!! Que tal wapa? Pues mira ya se que James no aparece pero en este si que aparece y te vas a artar de él en los proximos cap xDDDD. Bueno no le saques dinero a Pupi, podre chika xDDDD aunque lo de hacerme una visita me gusta di que sí, xDDDD. Espero que te guste este cap xq me arte de escribir y como no tengo el word pos no tengo ni idea de si es corto o largo no tngo para poner vista preliminar. AH! Moony y yo en clase hemos escrito una historia con tus personajes del FF de sentimientos confundidos, ponemos caritas tal como creemos q son los personajes y eso xDDD esta to wapa. Moony kiere leer tu FF. Bsos WAPA!!!

NL: Jejeje sorry sorry te juro que es que no te veo pero yo necesito tu rview!!! Pues asias x lo de la carta y no se xq no termina de caerte bien Nayeli...a mi tmp xDDDD. Besos espero que te guste.

RsMoony: Jejeje pervertida!!! (Ya somso 2) Pos mira soy de sevilla, de españa y la verdad es que Kate si que me gusta algo tengo que hacer con ella aunque en este cap la puse algo saboria xDDD. Espero que te guste el cap. wapa ¿de donde eres?

_**Ea muchas gracias a todos sois las mejores!!!**_

**_Dedikado a NL, Laurana y RsMoony (dime tu nombre ya colega!!!!) y a Moony xqsois la lexe. Besos._**


	7. Sala común de Slytherin

_Bueno, bueno (malo, malo xDDD) ayer en el partido más super-mega-importante de toda mi vida (cada año, creo que es) mi querido y amado equipo...perdió. BETIS-SEVILLA 1/2 (puta Sevilla, perdonen la expresión y no quiero ofender a nadie solo es mi forma de dar la vara xDDD) Como ya dije, los beticos perdimos, como ya no dije le pegé a Jarni (mi osito del Betis) y como tampoco dije me pasé el fin de inventandome un villancico xDDD._

_En fin, yo sigo con los capitulos que ya os artareis de mi._

**Capitulo siete:**(no os hartais de mi?) _Sala Común de Slytherin._

-Ya tardabas, Lils.- susurró entonces sin levantarse, sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Lentamente, Nayeli, volvió la cabeza hacía el lugar donde cinco segundos antes habían aparecido "de la nada" los dos gryffindor.

-Genial, ¿no podías venir sola?- le preguntó mirando al chico con burla.-Ah,- sonrió.- esto también le incumbe ¿cierto?

Lily encogió los hombros. Que asco tía. Tener amigas para eso. �.

-Lo que tu digas, Nay.- murmuró.- Pero sabes a lo que vengo ¿verdad?

Nayeli miró la carta burlonamente y haciendose la remolona.

-A por...¿estó?- le enseñó la carta.

Lily le miró con cierto odio y se mordió el labio.

"-A eso se le llama ser sutil, Nayeli Trevege" pensó.

James miró a Lily. ¿¡Acababa de sacarle de la cama para ir a la sala común de slytherin y recuperar una carta que él mismo escribió!? Genial.

-Creo que se me pasó decirtelo.- susurró la chica.

-Ya veo, ya- murmuró.

Nayeli se había levantado pensando en lo buen adivina que sería si solo se tratase de adivinar cosas sobre sus amigas, claro está.

-En fin...-murmuró para llamar su atención.- ¿De qué hablabamos? ¡Ajá! De la carta, sí, por supuesto, por cierto.- miró a James con una sonrisa de lo más burlona.-, preciosa, estabas aburrido ¿verdad?

-No, sinceramente, lo que pasa es que nunca viste una carta de ese tipo y te sorprendió al verla.- le espetó.

Nayeli sonrió con una sonrisa fría, más parecía una mueca que otra cosa.

-Muy pero que muy gracioso.

James hizo una mueca y ladeó la cabeza.

-Un momento, Trevege, ¿no la habras chacado, verdad?-le preguntó Lily esperanzada sabiendo la respuesta de sobra.

Nayeli suspiró.

-Primero; tengo un nombre precioso y larguisimo Nayeli Judith Ruth, con que digas Nayeli o Nay me conformo y segundo; ¡claro que la chaqué! ¿qué creias?- le contestó enfadada.-"¿por qué la gente se empeña en llamarme Trevege" pensó molesta.

-Tu nombre no tiene nada de bonito.- susurró James burlonamente.

-� ¿Quieres acabar en la enfermería o algo al estilo?- le preguntó vacilona.

-No se me lo pensaré ¿por qué lo dices? ¿quien me amenazó?

-Yo

-¿Y cuantas más como tu?

Lily levantó la vista pidiendo a Dios/Yavhé/Alá/Buda o quien sea que esté por encima de los seres humanos que le diese un poco de paciencia para no acabar con los dos.

-¿Podeis hacerme un favor?- preguntó pacientemente.-¡Callaos!- prosiguió no tan pacientemente.

Los dos se volvieron con mutuó desdén.

-Bueno,- Lily levantó la vista y miró a Nayeli.- supongo que si la chacaste no necesitas esto ¿verdad?- movió la carta de derecha a izquierda.

-Bueno, normalmente no la querría para nada...-comenzó.

-Me alegro.- le interrumpió Nayeli.- Tranquila yo me ocupo de ella.

Solo entonces Lily percibió que su amiga estaba demasiado cerca de la chimenea donde las llamas aun chispeaban con poco vigor.

-Sinceramente, las llamas con un trozo de papel se avivaran.- les dijo burlonamente.

-Nayeli...

-¡Nayeli!

Lily no pudo continuar hablando cuando sintió como le metian bajo la capa invisible y sentia la mano de James sobre sus labios en un intento forzado de ahogar sus palabras. Y justo a tiempo.

Nayeli se volvió. Los gryffindor habían vuelto a desaparecer metiendose bajo la capa invisible, estaba segura. Sin embargo en su lugar estaban Lestrange (que alguien me diga su nombre), Bellatrix, María y Sally.

Cabeceó resignada.

-Dime, Lestrange.- susurró enfadada pero apretando los dientes.

-Es más de la medianoche y no se tu, pero algunos queremos dormir.- le espetó.

-"O que los otros duerman para hacer cosas no propias a menores de 16 años"(es la edad en que allá son mayores de edad no?)-pensó sonriente.-Ya, lo siento, Lestrange, ya iba dormir.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Bellatrix señalando la carta que Nayeli aun sugetaba frente a la chimenea.

-¿Eh? No, nada importante.- explicó algo agobiada por tanta pregunta.

-Osea, ¿es que no piensas decirnoslo, Nayeli?.- dijo Sally con voz presuntuosa.

-Osea, Sally, eso es exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.- replicó imitandole.

Sally le miró enfadada y con una mano en el pecho como si hubiese dicho una mentira sobre ella.

Nayeli sintió como la carta se desprendia de sus manos y dió gracias a Yavhé por que no era ninguno de los cuatro chicos que tenía delante, si no que era Lily....No, un momento, por eso no tenía que darle gracias a Yavhé. ¡Hmmmmm! Menuda suerte la sulla.

Lily se metió la carta en el bolsillo y le susurró a Nayeli "Buena imitación" antes de que los dos se marchasen.

Nayeli volteó bruscamente lo que hizo que, desde Lesttrange a Sally pasando por una despistada María que no quería enfadarse con su mejor amiga, le mirasen confundidos.

Nayeli hizo un gesto y susurró una maldición en hebreo, volteó y subió las escaleras con un "Buenas noches".

Chacar: Leer (chacado: leido/ chaqué: leí) jejeje verbos antiguos

-Genial, primero me sacas de la cama, despues me haces entrar en la sala común de Slytherin, te peleas con Trevege y casi nos pillan Lestrange (nombre!!),Black, Adic y ¿cómo se llama Sally?...

-Enderts.- susurró sin prestarle la más minima atención.

-¿Enderts?, bueno como sea, ¿cómo se te a ocurrido?- le preguntó en un susurro.

Lily estaba ya algo molesta.

-Primero; de la cama te salite tu solo, yo unicamente te desperté, segundo; yo no te hice entrar en la sala común de Slytherin, tu quisiste entrar, tercero; TÚ te as peleado con Nayeli y cuarto; yo no tengo la culpa de que cais nos pillen ¿te crees que sabía que estaban despiertos?.- le susurró enfadada.- Como si yo fuera la culpable, no haber venido.

-Primero; ¿quién dijo que tu fueras la culpable?, segundo; sin mi no hubieses venido y tercero; ¿alguien dijo que esté molesto?

El retrato de la Dama Rosa (Dama Rosa/Señora Gorda q más dá?) se abrió nada más pronunciar la contraseña (señores no me acuerdo de la que puse!!! poca memoria). El retrato (entendemos por ello la Dama Rosa) miró a su alrededor adormecida buscando a alguien que no encontró.

(three bad monkeys jumper on the bed...)

Lily se desprendió de la capa invisible.

-Primero te quejas y despues te contradices.- le dijo molesta.

James hizo una mueca.

-Yo no me he quejado, solo enumeré lo que a pasado a lo largo de este tiempo.- susurró con voz falsamente presuntuosa.

-� No hace gracia.

-" Je,je...sí, ya, lo siento.-se disculpó.

Lly bostezó.

-En fin,- susurró- gracias por ayudarme,...

-Un placer...

-...y por no haberte peleado con Nayeli,

-No tiene importancia...

-¿Vas a dejar de interrumpirme?

-

-Buenas noches.- se despidió subiendo las escaleras.- "antes de matarte me voy" pensó algo sulfurada.

-¿Por qué querias ir a la sala común de Slytherin para recuperar eso?- preguntó James interesado.

-.....- silencio - No me gusta que toquen mis cosas.- se volvió y alzó una ceja.- ¿algún problema con eso?

James sonrió.

-Ninguno, me alagó.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-� No fué por que fuera tuya.- mintió.

-Claro, lo suponia, era de esperar...

Lily le miró extrañada. Ese chaval estaba to mal, to mal...

-Eh... lo que tu digas y como tu quieras.- susurró.- Pero yo me voy a dormir.

-Entonces no es lo que yo diga y lo que yo quiera, es lo que tu dices y lo que tu quieres.- susurró.

-�¿Qué quieres ahora?

El chico sonrió inocentemente sin engañar a naide.

-Ni lo sueñes.- le dijo cortante.

-Ya lo he soñado.

-Entonces tendras suficiente con soñarlo, ¿no?

-Bueno,- dijo pensativo.- no es lo mismo soñar que sentir.

-No es lo mismo querer que poder.- susurró Lily.

-¿Podemos dejar los refranes para otro día?

Lily se dió la vuelta.

-Buenas noches.- se despidió subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Evans!

-¡Qué no entendiste que dí por zanjado el tema?- preguntó antes de poner una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

James subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

-Solo eso...- dijo en un susurro mientras recuperaba el aliento.- ¿Sí?

-No...

-Por fa...

-Que me dejes...

-Venga... (Mi Cuchy suele decir: "Sí, por fa plis" xDDDD y suele funcionar )

Lily se volvió enfadada. Ya estaba empezando a joderle, cada vez que ponía la mano en el pomo de la puerta para abrirla y meterse en la cama y dormirse con la maldita carta en la funda de la almohada (ai meto yo a mi sito Sirius por la noche ) el chaval volvia a suplicar...o algo así, la cosa era que abría la boca, hablaba y lo jodia todo.

-Vamos a ver, Potter, hasta mi prima Helena de pre-escolar entiende que significa "no".

James asintió mientras ablaba.

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó.

-Sí.

-Vale.

Sinceramente no es lo apropiado el estar así como que desprevenido en ciertas ocasiones, una de ellas esa.

Lily solo sintió que James le cogía de la cintura y sin dejarle quejarse, apartarse o moverse siquiera le besó.

La chica tardó unos minutos en procesar lo que pasaba ya que justamente le había pillado, inoportunamente, maldiciendo a unas cuantas personas entre las que se encontraban María Adic, Lestrange (su nombre!!TT) o Nayeli.

En una situación medianamente normal, en la que no estaba muerta de sueño, enfadada y con un cacao de cosas en la cabeza se hubiese separado de él y algún insulto y quizas una torta se llevaba el chaval... pero al estar despieta cerca de las 01:00 de la madrugada, enfadada con el 84 de la gente que había visto en esas últimas horas (ya saben, María, Sally, Nayeli, el sin-nombre de Lestrange xDDD) y con un lio de cosas en la cabeza no lo hizo.

Quizas por que se sentia extrañamente bien dejando al chico a su aire...

James subió la mano que tenía en la cintura de la chica que le respondió separandose y susurrando que no se colara.

Lily se pasó una mano por la cabeza, como si tuviese fiebre y, tras susurrar un "Buenas Noches", se metió en el cuarto a toda pastilla y se apoyó contra la puerta.

-¿Qué acabo de hacer?- se preguntó en voz ligeramente alta.

_Excusa,( mi hermana me obligó a poner un por qué coño escribo tan tarde ya que hace tres semanas que actualicé el ultimo cap): Don Patillas (es broma se llama Alejandro) profesor de E.P.V. (Educación Plastica y Visual que algunos como la Inma son hasta tontos)nos hace un examen y un pre-examen. No hicimos el pre-examen cuando debió ser por lo que no recordé que al dia siguiente era el examen y teneis que verme haciendo las 10001 laminas que tenía atrasadas (solo 1 ), estudiando Ciencias (al final suspendí), Matematicas y Música por que a todos los putos curas de mi colegio les dió por ponerme el examen el mismo maldito día jueves de diciembre me cachi en tó._

_Ademas por acá tengo un problema llamado "The Little Moony" (ella no es el problema, el problema es Kitty que parece lesbiana to el día pegá a Little Moony y claro, la chiquilla que me dice "Ia, Loupy tu no te separes de mí que la Kitty se ta colando con los cariñitos" y como no hay nada más importante que los amigos pos voy y me pego a ella (por eso y por que odio a Kitty ¿os podeis creer que se viene a mi casa y cuando se va a ir le acompaño a la puerta y me dice "dame un pico" OO yo lo flipé colega) Bueno esa es la excuso espero que la comprendan...ah! También otra parte es el S.P.M., la campaña M.C.B., Marycuchy, Elenuchy, que soy muy floja, que el final pues no es muy bueno pero entiendan, tengo 13 años, no he dao un beso en mi vida gracias a Yavhé por que paso de los tios por ahora (menos de George Cluny...bueno y de Brad Pitt, y de Johnny Depp tampoco...bueno ustedes me entienden)y pues me he guiado por lo que me cuenta Little Moony cuando nos aburrimos como ostras lo que ocurre tan amenudo..._

_Ea, disculpen las molestias._

**The Little Moony:** Xa Little Moony !!!! Que tal colega? Bueno da mañana te veo en clase xDDD. Pos nada asias por el rr, no te voy a perdonar por ello la ostia que me metiste el otro día en el ciber que dolió joer. En fin ya se que despistá eres pa rato seguramente te estarías descojonando con alguna de las historias que te dejé para que las chacaras o con las de Laurana . En fin dejame que haga sufrir a quien me de la gana y como me de la gana, donde me de la gana y a manos de Nayeli xDDDD. TKMMMMMM Espero que te guste wapa. Pd. Recuerda "Navidad, Navidad vamos a celebrar, con Marycuchy y Elenita tendré que jugar" jeje.

**Crazy Baby:** Hola! Me a encantado que te guste..aunque Nayeli es muy respondona ya se va ablandando...el hielo se derrite jeje. Bueno asias x el review y asta pronto.

**Lore Black:** Xa Alira...¿xq t pones Lore? bueno aurora ya volvió ¿no? en fin a mi tmb me enkanta no tener word xq son más largo jejeje espero verte pronto bss.

**Laurana Malfoy Rin**: Hola!!! Eh acá la unica impuntual soy YO...y ahora tu tmb jeje tranki no me asuste mucho yo estoy peor q ellas y cuando as conocido a little no te asusta ni mi madre...bueno igual ella si. vA TRANQUILA PUNTUAL COMO SIEMPRE RR EN TODOS WAPA (pa que lo leas bien XDD) en fin espero que lleges puntual y asias!!! BSS.

**Rsmoony:** Hola!!! Bonito nombre pero tranquila no lo dire a nadie como me pediste en tu ff aunque es precioso jeje. Bueno nadie es patriota yo hate españa al maximo. Bueno la verdad es que el hielo se derrite (me repito como un papagallo xDD) pero tranquila que la van a enfadar y Nayeli J.R. Trevege enfadada no es nada bueno. Espero que te guste el chap. Bss.


	8. Segunda pedida recuperación dificultosa ...

_Esto...¡HOLA, FELIZ AÑO! Bueno, ahora si que no se que poner acá, osea no se como explicarme. Ya se, y esto va para los que me conocen por el msn, que desaparecí en combate durante cosa así de una lindisima semanita, pues bien, he acá mi escusa: Mi madre nos llevó a Coripe, un pueblo bonito-aburrido-cansino-agobiante-tonto-pequeño-lleno de cotillas-separado de la civilización-pesado-donde solo tengo a mis primas...de Sevilla/Malaga._

_Bien, en situaciones normales, yo me hubiese ido en cuanto hubiese podido, osea, al día cuatro de estar allí, pero pasó lo inesperable: conocí a una chavala mallorquina que se llama Rakel y que era mu simpatica y me quedé en el pueblo convirtiendo esos 4 días en 7 días, osease, una preciosa-aburrida-cansina-etc-etc semana con mis abuelos haciendo cajas por que se van a mudar a mi ciudad (¡bien no volveré a desaparecer a menos que deba irme con mi padre!)_

_En fín, esa es mi escusa, espero que lo entiendan, aparte estoy enfadada por que en los Reyes a to er mundo le han traido por lo menos 10 regalitos y a mi cuatro libros to gordos y la peli de HP3...mierda de Melchor xDDDD._

**Capitulo ocho:**Segunda perdida; recuperación dificultosa (I parte.)

Lily se pasó una mano por la cabeza, como si tuviese fiebre y, tras susurrar un "Buenas Noches", se metió en el cuarto a toda pastilla y se apoyó contra la puerta.

-¿Qué acabo de hacer?- se preguntó en voz ligeramente alta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-No tengo ni la más remotisima idea de lo que acabas de hacer pero lo adivinaré.- susurró Kate desde su cama.

Lily se volvió rápidamente.

Kate estaba hechada en la cama, boca abajo y con una baraja de cartas de tarot en la mano, aunque algunas de las cartas estaban en la cama.

-Creia que estarías dormida.- le dijo acercandose a ella.

-Sí, eso pretendía,- hizo una mueca y puso la carta de "Los Enamorados" sobre la cama.-pero no lo conseguí así que...-cayó unos instantes.- Bueno, acá veo que lo conseguistes ¿no?

Kate señaló un grupo de cartas de tarot.

-Sí.- asintió la chica mientras cogía de su baul el pijama y se cambiaba.

-Y que no piensas dejarme leerla, que Nayeli la ha leido y que ha pasado algo que te tiene mala.- recitó tranquilamente.

Lily le sonrió.

-Sí, cada día eres más buena con eso.- le alagó intentando cambiar de tema.

-Ya, bueno.-recogió las cartas.-Es lo bueno de tener antepasados gitanos, ¿no crees?

Lily asintió y se metió en la cama pensando en que ese no era su día.

(En realidad esto no debería pasar, osea, que no debería escribir lo que vive-piensa-etc James, solo Lily pero supongo que la ocasión lo requiere. Jejeje)

James se rió. Lily acababa de cerrar la puerta con un pequeño mosqueo o algo al estilo, y estaba seguro que Kate se despertaría.

Cuando llegó al cuarto, cosa que hizo lo más rápido posible,se encontró con que todos los demás estaban ya en la habitación.

Cuando entró Sirius se volvió y sonrió al ver que era él quien entraba.

-Hombre, desaparecido en combate.- le dijo burlonamente.- ¿Donde te habías metido?

James se sentó con los demás en la cama de Remus.

-Te lo digo y no te lo crees.

-Intentalo.- le sugirió Remus.

James miró a cada uno de sus amigos de soslayo, no estaba muy seguro de que lo mejor fuera contarlo, en verdad, estaba segurisimo de que Lily prefería que eso quedara enre ellos dos...sin embargo...eran sus amigos...¿no era él quien siempre decía que no había nada más importante que los amigos y que entre ellos no debía haber secretos?

-Está bien, pero quiero que me prometais una cosa.- dijo al fín.

Sirius estaba sentado en el suelo pero se sentó rápidamente e la cama al escucharle.

-Lo que sea.- le aseguró.

-No se lo vais a decir a nadie y no le hareis ningún tipo de broma ha Lily ¿estamos?

Sirius asintió.

-Estamos.-susurró Remus bostezando.- Pero rápido que tengo sueño.

James asintió y les contó todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando el chico terminó su relato miró a sus amigos, esperando su reacción.

Sirius parpadeó.

-Esto...no es broma, ¿verdad?- le preguntó incredulo.

-No.- aseguró.

A Remus se le había pasado todo el sueño y tanto el como Eloy, puesto que Peter se había dormido, le miraban totalmente flipados.

-Y...¿qué dijo Lily?- preguntó Remus.

James se despeinó el pelo inconscientemente.

-Sinceramente...nada.- Eloy iba a abrir la boca para preguntar algo pero James se lo aclaró de inmediato.- Quiero decir, que se metió en la habitación a toda pastilla sin decirme nada.

Eloy asintió.

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella mañana, James.- le dijo Remus algo preocupado.- Ya sabes, igual le a molestado tal ¿no?

James asintió.

-Sí, ya...ya lo pensé.- suspiró.-Pero, ¿qué le voy a decir?Si le molestó y está cabreada me va a asesinar, estoy seguro.

-No y yo.

-¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!

Kate sonrió.

-¿Qué no puedes creer?- preguntó mientras Lily buscaba algo desesperadamente en la tunica.

La pelirroja se volvió.

-La carta, no...la he...¡no la encuentro!

Kate hizo una mueca.

-Joder...

Lily suspiró.

-Vá, mejor que me tranquilice...-respiró hondo y pensó donde podía estar la carta.

Kate se estaba poniendo los zapatos cuando murmuró:

-¿Le has preguntado a Potter?

Lily le miró y negó con la cabeza antes de cojer la mochila, colgarsela al hombro,susurrarle un "Te veo en Transformaciones" y salir corriendo del cuarto.

Lily recorrío la sala común de Slytherin de punta a cabo.

James no estaba, pero si Remus. Lily se acercó a él.

-Remus.- el chico se volvió y sonrió al verle.

-Buenos días, Lily.-le saludó.

-Remus, ¿sabes donde está James?- le preguntó volviendo a recorrer la sala común con la mirada.- Tengo que hablar con él.

Remus le miró algo extrañado, pensando si se debía a lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Sinceramente...no tengo ni idea.- admitió.- Cuando me levanté no estaban ni él, ni Sirius. Lo siento.

Lily asintió.

-Tranquilo, no importa.- se dió la vuelta pero de repente recordó las palabras del chico sobre el Mapa del Merodeador; "Muestra a todos, cada minuto, cada instante de cada día".- Remus, necesito que me dejes algo.

-El...¿el qué?

-El Mapa del Merodeador.

Remus alzó una ceja.

-Así podemos saber donde se han metido esos dos ¿no?

Remus sonrió asintiendo.

-Sí, es verdad, ven, sube.

Unos minutos despues los dos echaron a correr hacía las mazmorras con el mapa en el bolsillo.

-No me puedo creer que esten en la biblioteca.- le dijo Remus.

-Tendrían algo atrasado ¿no?- sugirió Lily poniendo la mano a la altura de las costillas.

-No, estoy seguro que hicieron todo.- miró a su amiga que empezaba a respirar con dificultad por la carrera.- ¿Estas bien?

Lily asintió.

-Si tengo que darte un consejo, te aseguro que te aconsejaría no fumar ni un cigarrillo en tu vida.- le dijo.- Cuando llevas dos paquetes acaban por destrozarte los pulmones.

-No sabia esa faceta tuya.- le dijo Remus boquiabierto.

-Ni te diré lo que llegé a hacer por un chiquillo imbecil, macarra y gilipollas.- hizo una mueca de dolor y miró al techo con ojos soñadores.- Aunque en realidad era guapisimo.

Remus se rió.

Efectivamente, los dos estaban en la bblioteca. Sirius estaba buscando algo en un libro pero James no parecía muy puesto en la tarea; se había sentado tranquilamente al lado de su amigo y se había puesto a silbar;lo que lograba que Sirius empezase a desesperarse.

-¿Quieres dejar de silbar?- le susurró despues de que la tecnica de "pasa totalmente de tu amigo" fallase.

-¿Hmm?

-� Podrías ayudarme a buscar los malditos deberes...-volvió a buscar en las páginas del libro.- me encantaría saber la historia de la Camara de los Secretos, así no la buscaría.

James asintió despistado y sin dejar de silbar.

Sirius le miró sonriente.

-Estas en un trance desde que viniste ayer de la sala común de Slytherin...-le murmuró.

-"Jí"(algo así como "Sí" pero en idioma sevillano; osea: despistada, chula y arrogantemente.)

Remus se acercó a ellos mirando el libro por encima del hombro de Sirius pero sin hacer ni un movimiento.

-¿Cuantas veces te diré que no me gusta que me leas por encima del hombro, Moony?- le preguntó Sirius volviendose.

Remus sonrió incredulamente cuando cayó en la cuenta de que libro se trataba.

-No me puedo creer que te estes leyendo "Historia de Hogwarts"

Sirius hizo una mueca.

-Síp, y todo por la Camara de los Secretos.- susurró algo molesto.

-¿Qué pasa con la Camara?- preguntó Lily burlonamente.-Como si la fueras a descubrir.

James dejó de silbar inmediatamente y se volvió a la pelirroja que se había sentado al lado de Sirius.

-Capaz somos.- le aseguró Black.- Solo tendríamos que ponernos a la tarea ¿verdad?

James hizo un gesto afirmativo. Lily se levantó.

-Me alegro, buscala y luego me cuentas si consigues salir de donde esté el bicho ese.- se acercó a James y le susurró que tenía que hablar con él.

El chico se levantó y le siguió fuera de la biblioteca.

-Mira, Evans, yo...-empezó.

-¿Tienes la carta?- le interrumpió Lily sin miramientos.

James parpadeó.

-¿La carta?- susurró.- No...la tenías tu ¿no?

Lily se apoyó en la pared.

-Genial.- James le miró.- La he perdido.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Lily le tapó la boca para que dejara de gritar.-¿Como que la has perdido?

-Pues eso, que no la encuentro.-musitó.

-¿No encuentras qué?

Lily se volvió.

Nayeli le miraba con los ojos brillantes y muy interesada en las uñas de su mano izquierda, pintadas de negro, a las que miraba a contraluz.

-Nayeli no encuentro la...

-¿carta?- Nayeli sonrió al ver la cara de Lily.- Claro, digamos que tienes que cuidar mejor tus cosas y fijaros mejor en con quien os encontrais por los pasillos aunque estabais bastante ocupados peleandoos, según me han dicho, ¿verdad?

Lily parpadeó. Otra vez Nayeli no...

-¿La tienes tu?

-No.- la voz de Nayeli tenía una nota alegre irreconocible en ella.

-¿Entonces quien?

Nayeli sonrió malevolamente.

-Severus Snape.

Lily murmuró algo. James tenía, por el contrario, la excusa perfecta para liarse a meterse con Snape.

-Genial.- susurró Lily mirandole.-¿Como que no le viste por el Mapa?

-Mira...esto...sí le ví.-admitió.-Pero no pensé que se te fuera a caer la carta.

Lily respiró hondo para no gritarle aunque tuviese unas ganas terribles.

Nayeli por el contrario sonrió satisfecha.

-En fín...-Lily le miró.-Yo ya os lo he dicho...bajó la mano izquierda a la vez que Sirius y Remus aparecian tras Lily y James. Nayeli miró con odio a Sirius pero sin dejar de sonreir.-Espero que NO os sea facil conseguirla.

Remus se estremeció por la simple visión de los dos anillos, los cuatro pendientes (incluido el piercing del lado izquierdo del labio), olas multiples pulseras y los dos colgantes; cruz ansata y una N entre lazada a una T; de plata que llevaba Nayeli en ese mismo instante.

Sirius miró a James.

-¿Conseguir qué?

Lily negó con la cabeza y hechó a correr para seguir a Nayeli...

Esa conversación no ba a terminar hay.

_Bueno, la primera parte está terminada, ahora no se si partirla en dos o en tres partes xDDDDD._

_Sinceramente empezaba a preguntarme a quien le iba a pasar la carta, si a Snape, a Bellatrix o a Andie...está claro que me incliné por el primero jejeje._

_Bueno este capitulo va para Stef (no te hagas ilusiones Laurana que no es quien crees) que es una chavala del foro de la Warner que tiene ideas muy buenas para hacer Fics y de la cual me encantan sus historias y para Sonia que tan bien la defendió aunque, sinceramente, yo no quería ofender a nadie, Sonia._

_Para las dos... y para los Reyes decirle que "Gracias por los regalos" (haber si pillais el sarcasmo) xDDD._

_Acá teneis las contestaciones ¿sí? Xao!!!Hasta la proxima!!!!_

**TheLittleMoony:** Xa Moony!!! Que tal stas loka? Espero que bien, ¿que te iba a decir? ¿Como que no te acuerdas de lo que te dije el otro día, cerebro de acelga? Ù.Ú Me pones mala d verdad...Haber si un día quedamos que últimamente tienes menos tiempo libre que el psicologo de Snape hija mia... Bueno mi hermana me llama así que cuando llegue a ciber terminaré de escribir los demás. Me alegro que te gusta, me alegro de que te parezca mal que todos sean tan así con Nayeli, blablabla,blablabla,laralarala...Jejeje Bss y asta...mañana a las 7:30 wapa!!!!!

**Kristin:** Hola!!! Con toa sinceridad no se quien eres jejeje. Bueno me alegro que pienses que están bien los capitulos, aunque en mi opinión he escrito cosas mejores (NO DEBO COMPARARME CON GARCÍA LORCA...) Espero que te guste el capitulo aunque lo e escrito en na y menos jejeje. Bss y espero tu review!!!

**ooOJosesitaOoo:** Hola!! Yo me alegro de que pienses que es muy bueno, aunque yo no lo crea . Yo tambien odio a Lestrange pero nunca está de mal saberse su nombre xDDDD. Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo que escribí en dos días jejeje. Bss y gracias!!!

**LauranaMalfoy-Rin: **Laurana y sus cosas... me alegro de que arreglaras tu ordenata y haber si hoy te conectas mi vida!!!! Bueno que te iba a decir? Me alegro de que te alla gustado el beso xq no sabia que hacer xDDD. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Tranquila no he recibido tu mensaje asi que mata a telefonika jejeje. Bueno espero que te lo pases bien y que te guste este cap. A mi me enkanta hacer lo que Nayeli, mirarme las uñas de la mano izquierda a contraluz xDDD. Bueno ¿que te iba a decir? Creo que se llamaba Rodolphus Lestrange pero no me acuerdo muajaja. Bss wapa y gracias. PD: Me trastornaste cuando Sirius y Alissa...bueno ya sabes wapa.

**Mary93:** Hola!! Jejeje sí, bueno, parece que todos estais histericos por un piquito de nada...bueno no a sido un pikito de nada pero bueno da lo mismo jejeje. Espero que te guste este capitulo y aclarame a que te refieres con que as tardado por que no entendí nada jeje. Bss y gracias.

_Hasta la proxima!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	9. ONLY HAS FRIENDS MUDBLOODS

_Esto...bueno...mejor no comentar nada acá ¿sí? Se que me e adelantao pero es que estaba aburria._

**Capitulo nueve:**...Only has friends mudbloods, ninguna dificultad (Solo tiene amigos sangre sucia)

Lily parpadeó. Otra vez Nayeli no...

-¿La tienes tu?

-No.- la voz de Nayeli tenía una nota alegre irreconocible en ella.

-¿Entonces quien?

Nayeli sonrió malevolamente.

-Severus Snape.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¡Nayeli!

Nayeli volteó sonriente.

-Dime.-no había parado de andar. Lily caminaba junto a ella sin saber como su amiga podía tener esa sonrisita macabra.

-Nayeli, dime que es una broma.-le pidió Lily.

Nayeli sonrió.

-Me encantaría decirtelo...-miró a la gryffindor sonriendo.- pero no lo es.

Lily cabeceó resignada.

-¿Me vas a ayudar?- le preguntó.

Nayeli seguia andando tranquilamente.

-¿A recuperarla?- Lily asintió.- ¡Oh, venga, Lillian! Deberías de saber de sobra que no. Sinceramente, estoy deseando saber que va a hacer Severus con la carta.

Lily miró a su amiga con odio.

Nayeli le sonrió.

-¿No vas a intentar recuperarla?- le preguntó mientras entraban en clase de Transformaciones.

-Claro que sí,- le espetó.-pero es que...no sé,- miró hacia la tercera fila, a Snape y a Lestrange.-quitartela a tí fue muy facil por que te conozco bien y eso pero Snape...- miró a Nayeli con amargura.- no se, no va a ser tan facil.

Nayeli se encogió de hombros. McGonagall entró en la clase.

Lily estaba sentado con Kate delante de Nayeli que se había sentado sola.

La slytherin se balanceaba sonriente ,mientras McGonagall explicaba el encantamiento que debian hacer en esa clase, hasta que por fin apoyó el respaldo de la silla en la mesa de Snape que, por casualidades de la vida, estaba detras de ella.

-Te vas a caer,Nayeli.- le susurró el slytherin.

Nayeli sonrió.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes por eso.- el chico se encogió de hombros.

Nayeli miró a Lestrange, ya que prefería hablar sin molestias. Lestrange estaba hablando con Bellatrix que estaba sentada detras de ellos con Fran Logbottom (era así?) por no onerse con Nayeli, algo que la chica agradecia.

Nayeli sonrió.

-Severus...

-Quieres saber que voy a hacer con la carta ¿verdad?- le interrumpió el chico.

-Yes,we,sí...-admitió Nayeli.

-Pos, sinceramente, no tengo ni idea.-Snape sonrió.-Aunque a Potter ya le jode bastante que yo la tenga.

Nayeli sonrió divertida y volviendo a mirarse las uñas de la mano izquierda a contraluz.

-Estás obsesionada con las uñas, Nayeli.- le dijo Snape mientras empezaban a combertir las ranas en tinteros. (pobres ranas...)

Nayeli hizo una mueca.

-Se están poniendo grises.-comentó la slytherin haciendo una mueca.-Necesitan otra mano de pintura.

-¿No le diste ayer una?- le preguntó el chico recordando haber visto a Nayeli encantar el pintauñas para poder leer un libro llamado "Diario de un skin"(lo odio pero Nayeli tiene que ser así) salido del baul de Lily.

-Sí.-la rana de Nayeli se había convertido en un precioso tintero de color negro.-Pero esta vez lo haré manualmente, nada de encantar el pintauñas, no sale bien.

Snape se quedó observandole unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza y movió la varita pronunciando "Tanteriu" (mi latín no está como para inventar esto pero creo que significa algo así como "Tintar" o así jejeje. si me equivoko, pos da jeje) y veía como la rana se combertía en un tintero, a diferencia de el de Nayeli, de color verde.

-Muy bien, señorita Trevege, señor Snape.-dijo McGonagall pasando por su lado.-Diez puntos para cada uno.

Snape sonrió. Nayeli hizo un gesto hosco y murmuró: "Definitivamente necesitan una mano de pintura."

Lily miró a Nayeli. Le ponía histerica que pudiese estar más feliz que una lechuga cuando sabia de sobra que ella necesitaba esa maldita carta.

-Por cierto, ¿te la has leido?- escuchó Lily a Nayeli.

-Sí.-admitió Snape.-Pero no sabía que pudies escribir tan...bien.-añadió en un susurro.

Lily, cuya rana estaba ahora convertida en un bonito tintero de color plateado, se levantó y se sentó al lado de Nayeli.

-Psss, se acabó la charla.-exclamó Nayeli en voz no muy alta.

Lily le miró con un deje de reproche.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Nayeli.-le dijo sarcasticamente. Luego se volvió a Snape que se había quedado mirandole.

Antes de que Lily abriese la boca para decir algo, Snape sacó del bolsillo el trozo de pergamino donde estaba escrita la carta.

Lily le miró.

-¿Piensas darmelo?-le preguntó la joven gryffindor incredula.

-No...

-Lo suponia.-dijo Lily mientras miraba a Nayeli que seguia con su inspección de pintura, esta vez mirandose los ojos con un espejo, murmurando versos de Shakespeare y soltando de vez en cuando un "Necesito la pintura de ojos negra".

-La verdad es que me extraña que pensaras que te la iba a dar así sin más.-musitó Snape.

Lily le miró.

-¿Eso significa que puede ser que me la des?- le preguntó.

-Exactamente.-aseguró mientras volvia a transformar su rana en lo que era al principio para volver a convertirlo en tintero.-Pero antes tienes que aclararme dos o tres dudas.

-¿Cuáles?

Snape miró hacia donde estaba McGonagall y volvió a mirar directamente a los verdes ojos de Lily.

-¿Tu no sales con Potter verdad?- le preguntó.

Nayeli dejó por un minuto de observarse el maldito piercing, para variar, también negro y plateado.

A Lily empezaba a joderle notablemente que todo el mundo (vamos, Nayeli, Kate y Snape) pensaran que estaba saliendo con James solo por que se estaba empeñando mucho en consegir la amldita carta fuese como fuese.

-No.

Snape sonrió.

-Vale.- luego se volvió a Nayeli.-Oye, Nayeli ¿sabes que Andie Equestes te tiene unos considerables celos?

-¿A sí?-preguntó la gática dejando el piercing quieto.-¿No jodas?¿Qué le hice?

-Pues que yo sepa y espere nada, -recalcó la palabra "espero".-pero se le a metido en la cabeza que le gustas a Black y que te gusta Black.

Lily miró a Nayeli. La chica estuvo unos instantes en estado de shoch total pero enseguida se hechó a reir a carcajadas.

McGonagall estaba por aí cerca y le advirtió que parase o se le expulsaría de clase.

-Lo siento, pofesora.-se disculpó y se volvió a Snape.- ¿Esa tía es tonta o esnifa polvos flu? Que risa, que a mi me gusta Black...-volvió a reirse silenciosamente.-Claro...

Snape se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo que le escuché decir.

Cuando salieron de clase Andie pasó por al lado de Nayeli y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Nayeli aprovechó para ponerse a cantar.

-"Andie Rakel Equestes Trevege, Andie Rakel Equestes Trevege is a crazy upper-class, yes, is a crazy upper-class..." ("Andie Rakel Equestes Trevege, Andie Rakel Equestes Trevege es una pija loca, sí, es una pija loca." Estoy fatal)

La mayoría de los presentes estallaron en carcajadas. Andie le dió un pisotón a Nayeli y también comenzó a cantar, al parecer uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos era chincharse.

-"Nayeli Judith Ruth Trevege is a perfect jewish woman,Nayeli Judith Ruth Trevege only has friends mudbloods."(odio haberme inventado esto...en fin"Nayeli Judith Ruth Trevege es la judía perfecta, Nayeli Judith Ruth Trevege que solo tiene amigas sangre sucia.")

Nadie rió puesto que ni tenia gracia ni eran tan idiotas como para reirse de Nayeli Trevege.

Lily miró a la chica con odio. McGonagall (aun estaban por ai cerca) no pareció enterarse, ya que i no le hubiese bajado la puntuación a Ravenclaw considerablemente.

James habia intentado acercarse a Andie pero Remus le habia cogido de la tunica poniendo por escusa que Nayeli se sobraba con Andie.

Nayeli se había vuelto enfadada.

-Repitelo.-le retó.-Repitelo, Equestes.

-"Nayeli Judith Ruth Trevege only has friends mudbloods."- repitió Andie sonriendo.

Nayeli sacó la varita. Andie le imitó.

-Impedimenta.

La varita de Andie saltó por los aires y cayó tras ella, lo suficientemente cerca de James como para que el chico la cojiese y se la guardase.

Andie se volvió hacia Nayeli tras haber visto como James se apoderaba de su varita. Su cabello se movió bruscamente.

-Repitelo ahora.-le musitó Nayeli.

Lily se habia acercado a la slytherin y le había pedido que dejase en paz a Andie.

-¿Estás loca?- le preguntó Nayeli sin apartar la vista de Andie.-Te llamó sang...

-Se muy bien como me dijo Nayeli.-le asguró Lily.-Pero no me importa, dejale...

-A ti no, pero a mi sí. -susurró.

-Oh, venga, Nayeli, incluso ella admite que es una sangre sucia.-rió Andie.

De repente un haz de luz blanco le dió a Andie en la cara haciendole una pequeña herida.

Nayeli y Lily miraron a James, que estaba cerca de ellas mirando como Andie se tocaba la herida horrorizada.

-Lo siento, pero lo estaba deseando.-se disculpó.

Nayeli volvió a mirar a Andie que maldecía en hebreo "Jidth dersh oth led sfuy"no tengo ni idea de lo que he puesto, segun mi libro he puesto "Maldito hijo de puta" pero yo no se si será eso jeje). Lily le sonrió para darle las gracias y ambas, tanto ella, como Nayeli se volvieron a Andie.

-Bien, Potter,-habló Andie. James y Lily le miraron.-tenia pensado darte un pequeño detallito que me encontré esta mañana pero acabas de perderlo.

-¿A sí?¿El qué?-le dijo sin inmutarse.

Andie sacó un trozo de pergamino. Nayeli miró a Snape que estaba buscando algo en la mochila y le susurró un "Me lo a quitado".

A Lily le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

James miró a Andie tranquilamente aunque con una nota de horror en la mirada.

-Supongo que no te importa que tire ¿cierto?

Lily le miró con odio.

-Maldita pija de mierda.-murmuró.

Andie sonrió.

-Accio varita.

La varita escapó de manos de James hasta llegar a su dueña.

-Ni se te ocurra, Andie.-le advirtió Nayeli cuando la ravenclaw señaló la carta con la varita.

-...Incend...

-¿Qué pasa aqui?-preguntó McGonagall saliendo de clase.

Andie bajó la varita.

-Potter me a agredido, profesora.-le dijo rápidamente.

-¡Equestes llamó a Lily sang...!-James se paró en seco, como si sus cuerdas vocales no se atreviesen a decir ese nombre.-Yo solo le defendí cuando se lo llamó por tercera vez.

McGonagall miró a Andie que le lanzó a James una mirada de odio intenso.

-Además le quitó eso.-intervino Remus señalando el pergamino que Andie mantenía en la mano.

Lily le miró agradecida.

-Bien, entonces...-dijo McGonagall.-Veinte puntos menos para Ravenclaw por cada vez que la señorita Equestes Trevege (que esta tiene 2 apellidos por que quiero que sea española ea) insultó a la señorita Evans, cinco por quitarle lo que sea y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por la agresión del señor Potter.

James hizo un gesto y estaba a punto de quejarse pero en ese mismo instante recibió un codazo en las costillas, cortesia de Sirius.

Andie se dió la vuelta tras lanzarle una mirada de odio a Nayeli y marchó hacia su proxima clase.

-Señorita Equestes,-Andie se volteó.-se le olvida algo.

Andie miró el pergamino y lanzó una rapida mirada a Nayeli que le miraba triunfante.

Se acercó a Lily que se lo quitó de golpe.

-Gracias, Andie.

-Ya me las pagaras, asquerosa sangre sucia.-le musitó sin que McGongall se enterase.

Lily le hizo una mueca mientras la ravenclaw se iba.

Sirius entonces miró a Nayeli riendose.

-¿De veras te llamas Nayeli Judith Ruth Trevege?- le preguntó burlonamente.

La slytherin le miró con odio y se hacercó a él, asta estar a solo un centimetro suya.

-Sí, pero por tu bien y el de tus descendientes no lo vuelvas a repetir o te castro y te vuelvo a partir la boca.- sonrió al notar cierto temor en los ojos del Gryffindor.

De repente, Nayeli se separó de Sirius como si no se hubiese percatado de la cercania de ambos, cogió a Lily por la manga de la túnica y se fueron hacia clase de Pociones sin dejar a la pelirroja decir ni "Esta boca es mia".

Sirius sonrió.

-Jo, Padfoot, eres un bestia.-susurró James con la mano a la altura de las costillas.

-Lo siento mucho, James.-se disculpó.

-Y encima mentiroso.

-¿Sabes qué?-les susurró para que nadie se enterara.-Me parece que me gusta Nayeli.

-Y loco.-añadió Remus mientras James asentía.

Empezaron a andar camino de las mazmorras.

-De veras.

-Sí, Sirius, claro que sí.-le dijo sarcasticamente James.

_Bueno, como no se que más poner y tengo que hacer 2 lindos trabajos por haber si me podeis perdonar que sea tan corto ¿sí? de todas formas "Si lo bueno es breve, dos veces bueno." Xao!!!_

Lauarana!!! Buena idea lo de la carta pero no caerá esa breva wapa.


	10. Recuerdos y explicaciones

_Qué iba a poner yo? xDDD que estoy fatal pero eso no es nada nuevo...a sí! Que como e vuelto a perder mi querido/amado/preciado/escurridizo ,y un largo etc, diskete pos tengo un pequeño problema llamado buscarundisketenuevoformatearloyguardartodoloqueteníaantesenelotroydardebajaelqueperdiparaquenadiecopieloquehabiadentro..., como veis, bastante largo jejeje._

**Caitulo...diez (esq perdí la cuenta xDDD)**: Recuerdos y explicaciones (qué?ya era hora de N&S)

-Jo, Padfoot, eres un bestia.-susurró James con la mano a la altura de las costillas.

-Lo siento mucho, James.-se disculpó.

-Y encima mentiroso.

-¿Sabes qué?-les susurró para que nadie se enterara.-Me parece que me gusta Nayeli.

-Y loco.-añadió Remus mientras James asentía.

Empezaron a andar camino de las mazmorras.

-De veras.

-Sí, Sirius, claro que sí.-le dijo sarcasticamente James.

-No estoy de broma.- repitió Sirius enfadandose.

-Vale, vale, lo que tu digas.

-¿Por qué no me creeis?- preguntó molesto.

James negó con la cabeza.

-No digo que no sea verdad, Padfoot.- aseguró.- Pero creo que deberias olvidarte de ella, desde lo que pasó con Equestes no te a vuelto a hablar si no era para soltarte una bordería.

-¡Yo no tuve la culpa de lo de Andie!- exclamó enfadado-Es más, me enfadé muchisimo con esa maldita arpia.

-Ya sabemos que tu no tuviste la culpa pero Nayeli es muy cabezota y, sinceramente, vió la peor parte.-susurró Remus.

Sirius iba a replicar pero James se le adelantó.

-Mira, Sirius, Nayeli nunca le a tenído la más minima simpatia a Andie así que fué un golpe bastante duro que cuando estaba saliendo contigo te liases con su prima.

-� Por enesima vez, Potter, no me lié con Andie.-siseó enfadado.

-Bueno, Andie te besó, vale, pero Nayeli lo vió desde otra perperstiva.

Sirius bajó la vista pensando en que tenía razón su amigo y recordó con cierta tristeza que desde segundo Nayeli y él solo se hablaban para soltarse borderias.

Levantó la vista al entrar en la clase. Aún con todo eso, le seguía gustando Nayeli.

(xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)

-Nayeli, deja de tirarme de la manga que me pones la túnica grande.- se quejó Lily liberandose de la mano de la Slytherin.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Nayeli.

-No, no lo sientes.- aseguró Lily.-Tu no sientes nada.

Los ojos de Nayeli se tornaron entonces más negros, crueles y despiadados que nunca.

-No-me-jodas-Lillian-Evans.- le sisió con el mismo siseo con el que se dirigia a Black.

- Era broma, Nay.

Nayeli le lanzó una mirada mortifera (jeje que agradable es ella.) antes de entrar en clase.

Lily le siguió sonriendo divertida.

Solamente faltaban unos minutos para que empezara la clase cuando entraron atropelladamente James,Sirius,Remus y Peter (juro no volver a nombrarlo si no es extremadamente necesario) cinco segundos antes de que entrase el profesor de pociones.

Ciertamente que pociones era dificil pero cuando tenías a Nayeli de compañera no lo era.

La chica había vuelto a hechizar el pintauñas y era divertidisimo ver a la brochita del pintauñas perseguir las manos de Nayeli, que iban del caldero a los ingredientes y viceversa, mientras estas se movian sin parar.

Lily se metía de vez en cuando la mano en el bolsillo por si acaso, era un acto reflejo.

Nayeli parecía nerviosa y se mantenía callada y sin apartar la vista de su poción recordando...

_FLAS BACK_

_-¡Nayeli!- La slytherin se volvió encontrandose con Lily, Kate y Nayde.-¿Donde vás?- preguntó la pelirroja alcanzandola._

_Nayeli se pasó un dedo cuya uña era completamente negra por los, también maquillados de negro, labios._

_-Buscaba a Sirius.-susurró y las otras percibieron una nota nerviosa en la voz de la chica.-No le ví en todo el día._

_Kate hizo una mueca mientras Nayeli se hacia una brecha en el labio con las uñas y la sangre salia de ella._

_-La última vez que lo ví estaba en la sala esa que desaparece hablando con Andie Equestes, bueno habl..._

_-¿¡CON ANDIE!?_

_Nayeli echó a correr hasta la sala de los menesteres mientras sus amigas le seguían de cerca._

_-Espera, Nay.-le pidió Naydelin respirando con dificultad._

_Nayeli se había parado justo al abrir la puerta de la sala de los menesteres, pero no por petición de Naydelin si no por..._

_-¿Sirius?- dijo en un susurro._

_Andie se separó del chico mirando a su prima con ojos brillantes._

_Sirius se pasó una mano por el pelo visiblemente sofocado._

_-Nayeli, yo..._

_Nayeli no esperó ni un minuto más para echar a correr. No se lo podía creer, era demasiado...no..._

_La slytherin entró en los baños de Mirtle la Llorona y cerró la puerta de uno de ellos mientras se dejaba caer al suelo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas..._

_FLAS BACK_

-¿Estás bien, Nay?- susurró Lily sacandole de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Sí, tranquilo, estoy...estoy bien...solo...-miró de reojo a Andie que estaba en la fila de al lado de ellas.

-¿Por qué no intentas superarlo?- preguntó Lily mientras embotellaba la poción tal como el profesor les había indicado.

Nayeli le miró bastante enfadada.

-¿Quieres decir que no lo he superado, Lily?-siseó enfadadisima por tal comentarios a pesar de que era verdad.

-Bueno, a nadie le hes facil superar que su prima se li...

-Ni prima es tan idiota que me importa tanto lo que haga como lo que le pase a Black.-dijo gélidamente.

Lily parpadeó. No le gustaba discutir con Nayeli mientras sabia que estaba tan enfadada y por una gilipollez semejante.

-Mira, Nayeli solo te he dicho la verdad, no quiero que te enfades conmigo, pero no lo has superado aun.- le espetó la gryffindor levantandose mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo.-Y ya deberías ir superandolo, de eso hace cinco años.

Lily se alejó para poner la botella de la poción sobre la mesa del profesor.

Nayeli le miró confundida.

Lily tenía razón, no lo había superado pero...miró a Andie...¿Cómo podía haberle engañado Siius con semejante idiota?

Andie se dió cunta de la mirada de su prima y tras mover los labios formando las palabras "only has friends mudblodd" se llevó un dedo a la boca acariciando sus labios con la uña pintada de un color rosa fucsia tan hortero que a Nayeli le dieron ganas de vomitar puesto que la ravenclaw sabia de sobra en lo que pensaba su prima.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- preguntó Nayde a Nayeli tras salir de pociones.- No tienes buena cara.

-Sí estoy bien.-susurró sin levantar la vista de "Diario de un Skin"

De repente sintió que le cogian de la mano y tiraban de ella.

-¿Qué-coño-crees-que-haces-Black?- siseó enfadada al ver de quien se trataba.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Nayeli.- le dijo y la chica no pudo disimular su sorpresa al escucharle volver a decir su nombre sin recordar su advertencia.- Hace cinco años que debí de explicarte todo esto.

A Nayeli aquello le sintió como un chorro de agua fría.

-¿No querras hablarme de lo de Andie verdad?- preguntó.

-Exacto.- siseó Sirius apollando a Nayeli en la pared para que no se fuera.- Mira, Nayeli, tu sabes lo imbecil que es Andie...

-Me he criado con ella...

-...y sabes que me gustabas mucho...

-...a veces lo dudo tanto...

-...y tienes que entender que yo no hice nada, fue la idiota de tu prima.-terminó.

Nayeli le miró.

-¿Y que quieres consegir con eso?

Sirius le miró sin creer que Nayeli se hiciera la tonta.

-Nayeli, yo...te quiero y...

-No pienso volver contigo, si es lo que me vas a decir.-aseguró.

Sirius le miró.

-Pero, ¿por qué no?

-Pues por que tengo muy buena memoia y no voy a olvidar que te besaste con esa gilipollas sea culpa tuya o no.-añadió al ver que intentaba replicarle.

Sirius bajó la vista.

-Mira, no es una experiencia muy agrabable lo que pasó y más odiando tanto a Andie como yo le odio.- aseguró Nayeli.- Lo siento mucho, Sirius.

Nayeli se escabulló desapareciendo por el pasillo.

-¿Sirius?-repitió el chico mirando el sitio exacto en el que Nayeli había desaparecido.

Nayeli apareció en el Gran Comedor mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente. Al parecer tenía jaqueca, escuchar tanto profesor hablando no es bueno (dimelo a mi que cogí jakeka con el Vizco to el día rajando...parece una navaja el colega).

Había llamado a Sirius por su nombre algo que no hacía desde hacía cuatro años, cinco meses, dos smanas y tres días. (que tía)

No había aceptado del todo su explicación a pesar de ser identica a la que le habían dado Lily, Kate, Naydelin,Remus y Ariadna cinco años atras.

Sabía que era muy probable que Andie hubiese hecho eso pero aun así le parecía raro que ella hubiese llegado en ese mismo instante...aunque su prima bien podría haber sabia que se dirigía hacia allí.

Negó con la cabeza.

No era tiempo de preocuparse por esas cosas, hacía cinco años que no había sacado ese maldito tema y aun así había pasado bastantes noches en vela, sin dormir por culpa de ese recuerdo, y ahora que había vuelto a hablar de ellos seguramente soñaría con mucha más frecuencia...

-Bueno, no creo que sea cierto que a Nayeli le alla pasado algo sumamente especial.- dijo ironicamente Lily al salir de Adivinación.-Por muhco que diga esa bola vieja.

Nayeli le fulminó con la mirada mientras repasaba su horario.

-¿Qué teneis ahora?- preguntó Naydelin.

-Runas antiguas.- dijo Lily leyendo el horario.

-Runas antiguas.-repitió Kate dandole la razón y guardando el suyo.

-Yo tengo la hora libre.- dijo Nayeli.

Cuando se separó de sus amigas pensó que no era nada bueno tener una hora libre como Kate le había dicho muerta de envidia, ahora tenía una hora entera en la que pensaría en la historia que le había contado Sirius para disculparse...

-Deja de llamarle Sirius, Nayeli.-susurró para sí misma.

_Mujaja sorry quería poner algo de esos dos que me encantan jeje._

**Laurana Malfoy Rin:** Laurana te aconsejo que mates a tu hermano, wapa. Jejeje ya se que le estuvo bien empleado a Andie que James le mandase el hechizo jeje me encanta esa parte y haber si te a gustado este cap. a mi si!!!! Espero tu contestacion.!!

**ooOJosesitaOoo:** Hola. Gracias por decir que estuvo bien el cap. a mi me gusta más este jeje en fin que da que no me dejases el pasado cap. Muchas gracias!!!


End file.
